I Think She is the One
by mangahottie740
Summary: Sango and Inuyasha are in love- a love that seems not meant to be. Sango is questing to gain his "true love", but along the way she falls into Naraku's devious plots. When she acquires the wind tunnel and mysteriously disappears, many think she is dead...
1. Her Feelings

**I Think She is the One**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter 1. Her feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

It was true, he was not a philanthropic person. He didn't give, it was not in his nature. But despite his unliberal ways, she liked him. She hadn't really fallen in love before. Sure, she had had small, picayune relationships, corrosive and meaningless. But she thought he was the one.

He had provocative ways, she thought, in both ways: aggravating and arousing. He was head-strong and often hurtful. But she couldn't help that he was cute when he did this. Not that she liked him to hurt someone, but it did make her spirits rise a little to see him look that way.

She liked his looks, too. His resplendet, silver hair was so beautiful. His golden eyes were lustrous, as was his skin. How she longed to touch it, to feel it's softness and warmth. But those were just illusory fascinations.

She watched as he argued with Kagome. He often did that. She wondered if he would argue with her like that. But of course not, they didn't go out. They weren't mates, nor did she think that they would be, for he had already two women that he was in love with. It just wasn't fair.

"Inuyasha," she said one day. He looked up from the onerous task of making a tent. Sweat dribbled in small beads down his face, landing softly on his hanyou robe. He looked at Sango, wiping away some sweat that threatened to form on his brow.

"Yeah," he said. He waited until Sango smiled and replied.

"Do you need any help?" He nodded his head. Sango sat down beside of him. She picked up a stake and hammered it into the desired position. Looking at Inuyasha, she smiled. Inuyasha didn't smile back. He looked at her quizically.

"Sango, is there something wrong?" Sango was stunned. Wrong, no of course not. Was it so wrong to help someone out?

"No, Inuyasha, there's not." And so in silence she help him finish building the tent. When they were done she took her leave and sat on the grass by herself.

Sango sat, silent. She thought of earlier that day. Why had he thought that something was perverse? That was the first time she had tried to communicate with him. So maybe she had goofed. She hoped that Inuyasha did not catch that she liked him. It must have been obvious. Why did she have to smile?

"Sango!" called a voice from behind her, "It is time to eat." Sango slowly got up, wiping the debris from the ground off her backside and walked toward the rest of the gang. She sat down between Kagome and Miroku. She was handed an allotment of stew. She looked at it. A piquant aroma rose from it, making her mouth water. She took her spoon and ladled some into her mouth. It was hot. It burned her tongue. But it was still good. Very good. So good it drove her to ask who made it.

"This is good. Who made it?" She blushed when the name was told. _Inuyasha._ So, he was a good worker and a good cook. That was a sterling combination. And that made a great man.

* * *

That night Sango sat alone by the fire with Miroku. The flames played along the shiny beads he wore on his hands, creating shadows. The moon above was marked by its vast army of stars that shone upon the world with almighty glory. A sparse wind blew causing a chill to run up Sango's spine. She shuddered.

"You are cold, Sango?" asked Miroku. For the first time she looked over at him. He was wearing his usually garments. She nodded. He walked over to her and sat by her. No doubt this was one of his lecherous deeds that would come to some lewd ending.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Why ever do you ask?" She looked at him.

"Don't touch it." But his hand had already strayed to her butt, and he grabbed hold of it. She gasped in surprise. Out of reflex she turned and slapped him. She then strode off, leaving Miroku there along and smarting from the blow.

* * *

As Sango drifted into sleep that night she thought of Inuyasha. She knew he was watching the room of the tent, making sure no one came in that posed a possible threat to anyone. She then thought of Miroku. _That jerk._ She was growing tired of his vulgar ways. She was a woman, and a woman does not desire to be felt on all the time. All the same, she did wish that it were Inuyasha that touched her. That thought kept flitting through her head. It made her blush to think about it.

* * *

He was naked. His robe was abandoned. And the most miraculous thing of all, he was posing. Sango looked at him, Inuyasha, and was aroused. He really turned her own. It was a few moments later when she realized that she herself was naked too.

Inuyasha was looking at her. Drooling as he was, he was still handsome. Sango ran over to him. Lips met lips as they kissed. Inside their mouths their tongues chased eachother. Delving deep into eachothers mouths, they kissed passionately.

Then Sango's hand strayed down to his member. But before she could do anything she was roused into wakefulness.

"Sango? Are you alright? You were moaning." Inuyasha was standing over her. A worried look was on his face. Around him, with the same worried expressions stood Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Kaede.

"Yeah, I am alright." She blushed as she remembered her dream. "Just a dream." Miroku stepped forward.

"A dream? It sounded real to me."

"Shut up, Miroku." It was Kagome who spoke. She spoke on the behalf of her friend Sango. "C'mon Sango. Let's go for a walk."

The morning air felt warm and good upon Sango's face. She followed Kagome to the edge of a river where they walked along the banks and talked.

"So, Sango, who was in your dream?" Kagome asked. Sango flushed with embarrassment.

"I would rather not speak about it." But Kagome persisted.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't tell." With a sigh Sango relented. Looking at Kagome, she answered.

"Well, the truth is, I was thinking about Inuyasha. I know, he is yours, but as of late I have had a growing affection for him. He's just so.. I don't know, adorable?" Kagome nodded.

"He's fair game by my saying so. It is hard not to like him. But I thought you liked Miroku." Sango shook her head before she spoke.

"Yes and no. I used to like Miroku. But he got, well, annoying. He's just a... pervert." Kagome nodded.

"I can't say that you're lying. He's even tried to violate me before. He shouldn't be a monk."

"You're right on that one. When was the last time you heard of a monk trying to have sex with village girls?" Kagome laughed.

"Miroku is the only one." And with that they made their way back to camp.

* * *

Sango was sitting at supper that evening watching Inuyasha. He was just so adorable when he ate. So cute. She just loved to see him do that. She caught sight of Kagome watching her, and when Kagome met her gaze she winked at Sango. Sango knew that wink. She followed Kagome out into a clearing of trees.

"How's it gone with you today?" Sango looked at her quizically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with you and Inuyasha. Have you said anything to him?" Sango shook her head.

"No, I have been too shy. I just go blank when I see him." Kagome smiled.

"I understand. I used to do that."

"Used to?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, me and Inuyasha kind of grew apart. We don't exactly like eachother anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess because we've both started liking new people."

"Oh, who are they?" Kagome smiled again.

"Well, I like Miroku."

"And Inuyasha?"

"He didn't say."

* * *

Sango fell asleep that night not knowing who Inuyasha liked. She hoped fervently that it was her. Then they could go out together and be mates. But that probably wasn't going to happen. He probably like someone different. Maybe it was Kikyo. Most likely it was Kikyo.

She thought about how Inuyasha devoted himself to the whole gang. He always protected them when they needed it, for starters. He never failed to keep them all alive. Without him all would be lost. Second of all, he worked hard to set up their camps. Without him their would be no shelter. And her final reason was his cooking. He could cook very well. Sango liked his food more than anyone elses.

Sango awoke feeling refreshed. She had had no dream that night. Nor did she want to have a dream. She thought about her embarrassment the day before. _Thank goodness_, she told herself.

She walked over to a water bowl. Splashing her face she walked out into the bright sunlight. She saw the gleam of it on the water in the distance and decided that she would go ahead and get her bath over with.

She trekked her way along. When she came near the pond she noticed that someone was sitting in there. It was Inuyasha. She wasn't sure if this were good or if it were bad. Ducking behind some bushes so he couldn't see her, she thought.

If she stayed she could see Inuyasha and his goodies. Oh how she wanted to do that. But she could get thought of as a pervert if she did. However, if she left, she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Hey, Sango, mind if I join?" It was Kagome.

"It's not what you think," flustered Sango. Kagome smiled a wry smile.

"Sure it isn't. Just kidding Sango, I believe you." Sango blew a sigh of relief.

"So why are you over here?"

"To watch of course." Sango was taken aback.

"So you would't think of me as a pervert if I watched?"

Of course not. It's natural for us girls to do this." They watched as he stood up. A bar of hand-made soap in his hands, he took it against a rag and began to bathe. He washed under his armpits, scrubbing diligently.

"No wonder he smells so good there," Kagome said. Sango was puzzled as to how she knew this, but she did not ask. They the watched as he progressed down his body. He rubbed the rag across his chest and stomach, and over his abs. Sango shuddered.

"He is so sexy."

"I agree." They then watched to their liking him wash his member. He rubbed the rag in the area and both Kagome and Sango shuddered.

"Let's go now." They left the bushes and went back to the campsite, having already seeing what they wanted to see.

Sango and Kagome talked in the tent. They were alone.

"I can't believe he was so sexy," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I was the same way whe I first saw him. But he noticed me."

"What did he do?"

"He blushed. Then he yelled at me. But I couldn't help it. That night we..."

"Don't tell me you had sex." Kagome reeled back, apalled.

"No! We just made out. I am to young to have sex." Then a thought struck Sango.

"But I thought you said you didn't like Inuyasha anymore. I thought that you said you like Miroku."

"I do. But Inuyasha looks better. I can't help that." Sango smiled.

"He really does. I love him." Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe he likes you, too." Sango looked at her seriously.

"I hope so. I want him to love me. I have never felt so passionate about anyone before."

"Then why don't you ask him out?" Surged by her confidence she answered.

"I think I will."

Sango stood before Inuyasha. He looked at her. She was silet.

"What is it Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Sango turned a deep red colour.

"Inuyasha will you go out with me?" Inuyasha stood there in silence. Finally he answered.

"Sango my answer is-"

* * *

**A/N: I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. Oh well. Please make my day by hitting the review button below! :)**


	2. His Decision

* * *

**I Think She is the One**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter Two. His Decision**

"-No." Sango was shocked. She hadn't expected to hear this answer. Tears stung at her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha; he looked back at her sadly but desicively. Sango brushed the tears away from her eyes, but they kept coming. She wanted to ask a question but her voice was overtaken by strangled sobs of dismay. Kagome walked over to her, and hugged her. Inuyasha was beginning to walk away. Kagome stopped him.

"Why? Why didn't you say yes?" Inuyasha looked at her as if she were dumb.

"I don't like her. I mean, in that way of course. I like someone else. Kikyou." He walked past her. Kagome was mad, but she walked over to console Sango. She was still weeping over the answer she had been given.

"Cheer up, Sango. He's a jerk anyhow," Kagome said consolingly. She rubbed her hand down her back. Finally Sango choked back her tears.

"Maybe." She stood up and walked into the tent. Lying down on the floor, she fell asleep.

* * *

It was the morning of a new day when she woke up. Her eyes were puffy and red- obviously she had been crying in her sleep. She was hot and sweaty. She heard the birds singing in the sky. They were searching for mates, like she had once been doing. She hoped none of them would get rejected like she had been. The pain was critical, heart-breaking, and terrible.

She walked back to the water bowl, and splashing her face, thought about the overwhelming enormity of her loss. Sango walked out into the bright sunlight, blinking many times. On the ground, around a fire were Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. Shippou and Kirara were off somewhere. It was chilly, and the wind blew strong against all.

"Hey, Sango. How ya' feelin'?" asked Kagome as she joined them by the fire. Sango shook her head.

"Not to good." Kagome could see that she was still pained over Inuyasha. She had a miserable look upon her face. Her eyes were swollen, her cheeks were red, and tearstains ran down them. Sango warmed her hands by the fire.

"It'll be okay, don't worry. You'll find someone who is _considerate, kind, _**and**_ compassionate_." She indicated towards Inuyasha. "Unlike people that are _rude, egotistic, _**and **_self-centered."_ Inuyasha growled. He looked at Kagome with severe dislike.

"I get it already! But I can't help it if I don't like someone. Or, atleast I don't know them enough to like them." And at these words Sango brightened, for if what she had just heard were true, Inuyasha could possibly like her if he got to know her better. She would try her hardest to not mess her chance up again.

* * *

The night was bitter and cold. The wind slapped violently on her face. But it also blew away the tears that fell from her eyes. In torrents they poured, making her face wet in the shimmering moon. She walked alone on the edges of a dark abyss. She finally stopped when there came a crack in the middle of it, expanding the abyss to the center of the cliff. And with last sob, she threw herself off, until she was lost out of sight.

Sango awoke, panting. Her dream had horrifying. She had almost killed herself. But why would she be having dreams like this? She hadn't experienced anything that terrible... but what if it were something of the stilll to come? A predicition? A vision? She wasn't sure.

She couldn't get back to sleep. The crickets chirping outside and the silence within were enough to keep her awake. Besides, Inuyasha was asleep. Someone needed to guard over everyone. She watched Inuyasha as he slept. He was in the corner of the tent wall, sitting with his back up against it and his had drooping down, almost to touch his knees that he had balled up in front of his face. But even as she looked she saw him breathing, gentle though it was.

She thought it a wonder that she still beheld beauty in him while he was clothed. She had seen him naked, and yet, still he was handsome with his clothes on. If anything, his clothes amplifyed his sexiness, though it was a different type of sexiness. For she realized for the first time, sexiness meant two different things. When one was clothed it meant that his face and body were fine, though covered as they were, and their clothes added to the effect. When one was unclothed it meant that their natural being was sexy, that their actural self without the help of other things was looking good. Inuyasha, she decided, was both.

As she watched she wondered what he was dreaming about. Demons, slaying demons, Naraku? Kikyou? Her? Or maybe he wasn't even dreaming at all. And if he were, was he having a nightmare like she had been having? She hoped not.

* * *

Dawn broke over the land as silent as a shadow. The morning sky was pink and yellow, the two blended together harmoniously. The birds were singing already and fluffy clouds were in the air. It was a great morning.

Sango arose at dawn after her sleepless night of sentry duty. She was not tired. But she was determined to take her bath today. So it was that she headed out of the tent and out to the spring to take it.

When she arrived there she stripped herself of all her clothes and laid them aside the spring. She stepped slowly in; the water was warm. She settled herself up against the edges of it, relaxing.

She had not yet thought of Inuyasha this morning. She was too involved in her bathing to think of anything else. She dunked her head under to get her hair wet. Taking some shampoo( which Kagome had generously brought back from the future times), she rubbed it into her hair and soon it was all foamy.

"Hey, Sango? May I join?" It was Kagome again. She nodded. Kagome undressed and got in, too.

"There is nothing like a relaxing bath," Sango said. Kagome smiled.

"There sure isn't. It makes one feel good." Kagome took the shampoo. "So, what have you and Inuyasha come to? Have you said anything to him yet."

"No. But I think I have a plan that could get him to like me." At this Kagome soon got very interested.

"Oh, pray tell me."

"Inuyasha said last night that he did not know me well enough to like me. Reasonable enough, I guess, I did usually hang out with Miroku. Anyway, maybe if I get him to know me better he will like me." Kagome smiled.

"Maybe." Sango was confused.

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe. You are forgetting that he could still like you. He may just be shy, and be using cover-ups." Sango hadn't thought of that. But it wasn't like it brightened her up any.

"But even so, how could I get him to tell me?" Kagome look at her understandingly.

"You have to do what you said at first. Get to know him better." Sango nodded.

"Yeah, but since I've asked him out he will be suspiscious."

"That's under the presumption that he doesn't like you though."

"I know. That is a possibility."

* * *

Sango felt refreshed after her bath. Seh walked into the tent where Inuyasha sat. He had the Tetsusaiga out of its' sheath. Sango looked at him strangely.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" And then it apperared that he snapped out of a trance. He smiled up at her.

"I am getting ready to hunt."

"Hunt what?"

"Who more like it."

"Hunt who then?" He looked up at her detemindley.

"Sesshomaru. He passed near not ten minutes ago. His scent lingers." Sango tried now to get to know him better.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, but you can come. I don't mind." So Sango followed Inuyasha out of the tent.

* * *

Sesshomaru was indeed there. He was standing on the fringes of the camp. Inuyasha approached him.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he asked in a violent voice.

"Your assistance." Inuyasha was taken aback. This was the last thing that he had expected to hear.

"On what?" He could hardly keep the surprise out of his voice. Sesshomaru was actually being calm and collected.

"Getting me that girl." Inuyasha looked over towards where he was pointing.

"Kagome?"

"If that is her, yes."

"But she has a boyfriend, well, sort-of." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Is it you, half-demon?" But Inuyasha kept his voice level. Sesshomaru hadn't even drawn his sword.

"No. I.. I like someone else." Sesshomaru nodded towards Sango.

"Her?" Inuyasha did not answer.

"Well is that all you came for? I guess you can go now."

"I'll leave, but I still want you to get her for me." And with that he walked off. Sango and Inuyasha were bewildered.

* * *

Sango was glad. Somewhat glad, actually. Inuyasha had not answered Sesshomaru's question- _her?_ She hoped it was her. She hoped that Inuyasha would change his mind. And actually, she thought that he would.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:** Inuyasha sat, watching over the tent again. He watched the girl that he liked sleeping. He did that a lot. He like the way she slept. He often had seen her look at him. Sometimes he would look back and she would quickly turn her head.

He didn't want it to stay like that. He wanted to be able to be by her, to kiss her when he thought it was neccesary. If only he weren't so shy with his feelings. That was why he had turned her down. He felt bad about it.

He walked over to Sango. He ran his hand through her silky hair, listening to her breathing. This was definantly who he wanted to be with. But he couldn't tell her. Luckily, he didn't have to.

Sango awoke. She felt the touch on her head and looked up. To her astonishment Inuyasha was there. She saw his beautiful golden eyes. She also saw the deep red blush lines that covered his face. She was to lost for words.

"Sorry, Sango, I'll leave you alone." But Sango, regaining her voice, protested.

"No, Inuyasha. Please keep doing it." Inuyasha looked uncertain and undoubtedly embarrassed. He did it again though. Sango was so happy she could have purred out loud, but she didn't. She wasn't going to tell anyone about this until the morning.

"Inuyasha," she said, "Why did you say no. It hurt so bad." Inuyasha looked at her sincerely.

"I.. I was shy. I couldn't bring myself to do that."

"But why did you say you loved Kikyou if you don't?" Inuyasha sighed.

"I thought if I said I liked Kikyou it wouldn't seem to abnormal. I mean, there was no one else to like. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I am really shy." Sango smiled.

"Well, you don't have to be anymore, my Inu."

"HE WHAT!" Kagome cried the next morning.

"Yes, I know. He made the move, not me this time." Sango wriggled in excitement. "I love him so much." Kagome was happy for her.

"That's great Sango." Then Sango said something.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru came looking for you." Kagome was startled.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. But he wants a mate." She looked speculative for a moment. "Maybe he's in heat." Kagome shoved her playfully, laughing.

"You wish. That would mean Inuyasha's in heat too."

"Inuyasha in heat..." Could that mean that he only wanted her for the sex, no, he loved her. She was sure of that. One hundred percent, but still, him in heat. _This could get interesting_, she thought. _Really interesting._

"Sango, don't get any ideas," Kagome said with a wry smile. Too late.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the thing with Sesshomaru was very rash and brief. But it will come useful in latter chapters. Please no flaming. Thanks to all who reviewed.**


	3. Heat

**I Think She's the One**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter Three. Heat**

Kagome had been right. He was in heat. But not the heat that was the estrous cycle in female dogs. No this heat was the time when Inuyasha's provocative feelings became more prominent. It was when he needed to find a mate. And just like the female dogs allowing anyone to mount them while they are in heat, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the same way. It couldn't be helped.

During this time Inuyasha liked to stay away from everyone. It wasn't like they would notice it or anything, merely it was the fact that he did not want these feelings to occur such as a child whose blanket is being taken from him. But since he had never had a lover besides Sango who he had had time to go through this stage with, it was even worse. He longed to feel on her, to grope her and make her bend to his ways. It was hard work to stay away from her actually, for his urges were severly strong.

He wasn't sure if she knew he was in heat. He thought it vital that he tell her, for in case if she didn't know she wouldn't be shocked about an out of nowhere attack. But he was still shy and he did not want to say anything to her. Deciding that he had to, though, he walked over to her.

"Sango," he said, "We need to talk." Sango nodded. She was pretty sure what the conversation was going to be about, but she kept her mouth shut- she did not want to call him out and embarrass him. She followed him to the banks of the river.

"Sango, I can't lie to you. I am in heat." Sango nodded.

"And that is?' Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"It is when I become susseptible to any sexual desire. I won't be able to control myself." Sango nodded again.

"So you're warning me?" Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Yes, I am warning you, Sango." She smiled and laid her hand on his.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, it'll be okay."

Sango sat down beside Kagome. She smiled. Kagome smiled back though she was not sure why. She looked as Sango smiled even harder. Finally, it bugging her to know why she had this silly look on her face, for indeed it was silly, she asked her why she was smiling.

"We were right." Kagome smiled deeper this time.

"So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru _are_ in heat. But, really, how is that possible?"

"He said it was when he became susseptible to any sexual desire. Uncontrollable." Kagome nodded.

"Okay, _any_ sexual desire?" Sango shrugged.

"I don't know. If you mean like would he be susseptible to the the desire of two squirrells doing it on the side of the path, yea, then I don't know. I hope not, of course." Kagome laughed.

"Yea, they don't exactly seem sexy." Sango laughed too. The thought of it was disturbing, yet in itself it had its own humour.

"But what of Sesshomaru? Is there not any word of him?" And they were surprised to hear a voice behind them. It was a male speaking in a soft, gentle voice.

"Yes, in fact, there is word of him." It was Sesshomaru. (In this story just pretend he has two arms.) "I have come for you." He advanced towards her. Kagome reeled back.

"Go away, Sesshomaru! I do not wish anything bad upon myself. Please go!" But he kept his pace towards her. He held out his hands in a token of peace.

"I do not come to hurt you-"

"Physically you don't yeah, but I **won't** be your sex tool!" He looked at her innocently.

"Sex tool? That's an interesting way to put it. But no, I would rather have it worded borrowing." Sango looked at him in disgust.

"Go, Sesshomaru. Kagome has already asked you to leave. Besides, there is no telling what kind of disease that she would get from you. AIDS, herpes, what else is there?" Sesshomaru curled his lip back in anger.

"Damn you girl!" He lunged at her. Out of nowhere Inuyasha emerged. He stood in front of Sesshomaru. His claws extended as he whipped his hand across his brother's face.

"Sesshomaru, if you touch her I will kill you." Sesshomaru sneered.

"So, you have already gotten a mate. That's probably all she's good for anyway!"

"No! I love her. I loved her before I went into heat! True love has no boundaries!" At this Sesshomaru laughed wickedly.

"You sound like a fool!"

"It's better than being a fool!" He said this as he lunged out with the Tetusaiga in hand. The blade met Tokijin and an ominous metallic clanging rang through the air. They drew back and lunged at each other again.

Suddenly the loud cry "Hirakotsu!" rang through the river glade. The massive boomerang whizzed through the air, catching Sesshomaru in the stomach moments before Inuyasha clanged into him. But he had no blade to protect him. The sword easily sliced through his arm. Sesshomaru squealed in pain at the double attack. Grabbing his arm in one hand, he left, springing among the trees.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and Sango. "Thanks for having my back. I was afraid I was about to get raped." Inuyasha smiled.

"In wouldn't let that happen to you, or Sango."

* * *

They spoke together as they walked back.

"Inuyasha, how long were you standing there? I mean, how long were you watching us?" Inuyasha replied instantly, knowing that she would ask that. His answer was true.

"I came only when I smelt the scent of Sesshomaru. I wish I had taken more than just one of his arms back there. Slimy bastard!" Sango tried to cool down his rising anger.

"Don't worry about him. Let's make the most of our time together."

"I guess I'll just go then," Kagome said. Inuyasha and Sango nodded. When she was gone they looked at eachother. They kissed.

And in that kiss Inuyasha's heat tried to play itself out. He ran his hand down her back, feeling the leather of her tight demon-slaying wardrobe. Then it strayed to her butt. He felt the exterior of it through the outfit, longing to get underneath. And then, finding the desired position, he squeezed.

She broke apart form him, a startled look upon her face. She shook her head in disapproval. Inuyasha looked as if he got it.

"Sorry, Sango. That was one of the effects. Maybe we should wait, it could get worse." But she shook her head no. So they began to kiss again. And again it happened.

"Please stop. I want to kiss you." So he stopped, for a moment or two. Then it was _squeeze!_ Sango pulled away one last time. She looked angry.

"Dammit, Inuyasha! Stop!" But before she could hear his reply she ran off. Inuyasha was left alone and bewildered.

"Kagome!" cried Sango upon arrival, "Follow me." They went to the hotspring and sat with their feet in the pool. Kagome could see that Sango was crying.

"What is wrong? Is it something about Inuyasha?" Sango nodded.

"He... he kept grabbing I told him to stop, but he wouldn't." Kagome looked at her like a mother would to a child.

"Did he warn you?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I, I just thought, I guess, that he was stronger than urges. That sexual desire was not very effective on him." Kagome shook her head.

"You of all people should know, Sango, that a man is never uncontrolled by urges. A man is urges. Urges are the very essence of the male genus."

"Pardon me?"

"I said they were the very essence of the male genus."

"What is a genus?"

"Never you mind, someone will answer that question years from now." And with that they were content.

Inuyasha was sad. He didn't want what just happened with Sango to linger in their relationship. But he couldn't help that. She just wouldn't listen. That wasn't his fault.

Could he possibly any part of the blame. He had been the one who had touched her. But, he had warned her. And she felt **so** good.

She was warm. She wasn't to soft but she wasn't too firm either, she was somewhere in the middle. That was good to Inuyasha. She felt better than Kagome. _Much_ better.

He looked up as Sango entered the room. His face was flushed red with embarrassment, he could not bring himsef to look at her.

"Forgive me," he said, without averting his gaze from wehre it sat on the floor. "I did something wrong. You had every right to get mad." But she shok her head.

"No, Inuyasha, I didn't. You warned me, and I should have heeded that warning. It is my fault, if anyones. I would like you to please forgive me."

"I do." Her face brightened. She had taken what Kagome said into consideration, and realized that he could be susseptible to urges, that he had no control over them.

"Inuyasha, thank you for saving me eaerlier, I never told you." Inuyasha smiled.

"No problem, I couldn't let the one I love die. I couldn't live with you." At those words Sango's heart melted. She was glad to hear Inuyasha tralk like that.

"Me, too, Inuyasha. You're everything that is good in my life." Inuyasha smiled.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth," he said.

* * *

The next morning broke over the land in a beautiful conflagration of pink and yellow. Thick, puffy clouds were in the air. Birds called their mating calls to anyone who would listen in the sunny wonderland. It was a great day to be alive.

Sango **and **Inuyasha were in the hot spring bath. They were both shy in the beginning, but they grew comfortable with eachother. This was their first realy sexual thing they had done, for though there was no contact between the two, they were both nude. They sat there and talked.

"This is so different Inuyasha. I have never taken a bath with a male before. It is so... cool." Inuyasha smiled at his girlfriend. She was just so cute.

"I can't say that I've ever taken a bath with a woman. And you are right. This certainly is different. I like it." Sango giggled.

"Of course you do, Inuyasha. I do, too." Sango raised up out of the water, fully exposed. Inuyasha looked at her, he couldn't help it.

"Why do you raise up too, Inuyasha? I'm sure I'd like it." Inuyasha blushed but still he stood up. Sango watched as the full splendour of the man she loved was shown. She thought she was going to explode with joy.

"You are so sexy, Inuyasha."

"Not half as sexy as you," he said, smiling.

"Well, I guess we oughta get dressed now."

"Yea, I guess." So they got dressed and walked back to camp.

* * *

They took lunch under a sprawling cherry tree. They ate it on a long piece of red checkered cloth. They had cheese, water, meat, and bread. They were alone from everyone else, they could get some privacy this way.

"This is peaceful, Inuyasha. I like spending all of this time with you." Inuyasha smiled, cutting a wedge of cheese. He took a piece of bread and put it beside hi wedge of cheese before speaking.

"Yes, it is like an earthly Heaven spending all this time with you. It is very pleasent and no one can annoy us. It is just us together, I like the sound of that." Sango smiled.

"Yes," she said, eating part of a piece of meat, "And indeed, if they wanted to annoy us they wouldn't be able to find us. Not here, it is to secret."

"Yeah, but let's not jinx the place. We should come here more often."

"That sounds like a good idea. I love you, Inuyasha." They piled thier places high with food. They ate a bit more before speaking.

"Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha looked up from eating a piece of meat.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Let's play a game." He nodded.

"Okay, what game do you want to play?" She smiled, standing up.

"Hide-n-seek."

"I think we can arrange that. Who do you want to hide first?"

"Why don't you, Inuyasha?" And so they carried out the afternoon in said manner.

* * *

It was evening when they walked back to camp. They had eaten all of the food. They now carried only the cloth. The sky was growing dark, but still it had a little yellow and orange in it, bordering the dark shadows that threatened to cut all light from existence. The crickets had already started to chirp their melodious, ever monotonous music. A slight wind was blowing that gently disturbed the green grass. A rustling of leaves was heard from the massive trees all about them.

Two spuirrells ran past them, playing. One was female and the other was male. The male chased the female around, sometimes his prounce hitting his target, her, and when he did this they had bouts of fun wrestling with eachother. And after that the male would be the one to get chased. Sango watched them as they ran up into the trees and disapeared from view.

The path they were walking on was well-trodden by many feet. It was cobblestone, gray and dull, and their feet made clanking sounds if they hit just the right rock. It was broken here and their by a large crack that was ultimately the result of tufts of grass breaking through it. They couldn't even begin to guess how old it was.

Flanking either side of the path were dense green forestlands. They consisted of decidous and coniferous trees, beautiful in the swaying wind. There was no telling what kind of wildlife was in them, and there was really no guessing about it. The forest held many strange secrets that no man could ever unveil. Nor really, could time reveal. For these creatures were so elusive in the ways of life that they had figured out how to master time- to stay away from its grasping hand, and out of the knowledge of man.

The wind had picked up. It blew slightly more than slightly blowing, but it was not enough to bother anything. It whistled through hollow logs at the fringes of the forest. The sounds were calming, relaxing in their own sense. It was a sound never mastered by man. Nor indeed could it ever be mastered by any man, for it was a sound that was given to nature. A sound that would stay with nature until the end of time.

The flowers that were on the direct edge of the path, before the woodlands that started about ten feet off, were beautiful. They were very diverse in the ways of flowers, for never was there anywhere else those flowers growing together. They had been planted by the people of old, master gardeners that grew different breeds. Some of the flowers were golden, shimmering in the last rays of the sun. Some were blue, magnificent and splendid. Others were different colours: green, red, yellow, violet- there just wasn't an end.

The scent of the flowers wafted onto the path. They smelled so good, better than someone who had just taken a million baths. Mixing aromas made new aromas which ultimately ended up in one masterful scent. A scent so calming, it was, that it could ease the heaviest of tensions. This was truly a night to be alive.

* * *

As they made it back into camp they sat down before a fire. The fire's embers were a basis of golden-red, flaring high into a yellow colour. It was warm.

Around the fire sat Kagome and Miroku, with Shippou and Kirara by their sides. The banter of their talking reached around the perimeter of the camp.

"Hello, Sango, Inuyasha," Miroku said. He looked at them. "What took you so long? You were gone for hours." Sango shot him a dissaproving glance.

"That is none of your business." Miroku made a wry face.

"Don't tell me you had-" But he never finished his sentence. Inuyasha had grabbed him by his hair and rammed him face-into the dirt.

"Shut the hell up! She's already said that it is none of your business!" Miroku grew quite. The lump on his forehead was a painful reminder that his mouth could get him in trouble. Suddenly out of nowhere a voice broke the silence that issued after Miroku's incident.

"We are looking for Sango." The voice came out of nowhere. They all turned around to see three trained and seasoned warriors.

"Yeah, what do you want of me?" Sango asked. "What is this about?" They looked at her grimly.

"This is about your brother, Kohaku." At that Sango instantly perked up. A worried expresson crossed her face.

"What about him?" She could see that the men had tears going down their cheeks. It broke their hearts to tell her this.

"Sango, he is dead." A cry tore from Sango. Tears gushed down her face in torrents. The men brought forth a casket. They opened it. Kohaku was in there, limp and lifeless.

"NO!" cried Sango. "I WON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT HE'S NOT!" She dropped down beside the casket and took her brother's hand. "Wake up, Kohaku. Please wake up!" But he didn't. Tears splattered on his pale face. Sango knelt there, crying. Inuyasha stepped forward and put a comforting hand about her. She would never heal from this. Never. And that was just the way it was.

**A/N: I know it was a bit sudden. But no one really expects it to happen. Please review!**


	4. Grief

**

* * *

**

I Think She is the One

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter Four: Grief**

_Do not cry, little one, it was his time to go,_

_Never will he grieve again on this earth,_

_He'll be in Heaven, taking it slow,_

_And feeling no pain upon the rugged hearth._

Sango hugged Kohaku. She squeezed him tight and rocked back and forth. But he did not hug back, nor would he ever hug back, for he was dead. Inuyasha's comforting hand did little to sate Sango's grief. Her terrible, inpenetrable grief.

"How did this happen?" she asked, finally looking up at the men. They spoke but one word. A word that was ominous and evil, and caused Sango's blood to go hot in her fury and in her sadness. For the word he spoke was Naraku. She placed Kohaku back into the coffin. Slowly she stood up, the look of one that had had many weary years pressed upon them. Her hands were clenched up in fists. Her eyes were as black as coal, except for the tiny red flame that was kindled in them. Her face was distorted in her anger and agony. Her eyebrows pressed down upon her eyes, screwing her features into a mass of angry looks. Her mouth writhed up into a snarl, her nose pressed softly up against her eyes. She screamed her curses to the air.

"I'LL GET YOU NARAKU! YOU'LL DIE BY MY HANDS!" But she got no answer. All she got back was a rolling echo that was magnified by the vast distance of its travels.

"We ask that we can bury him here, so he can be close to you." Sango nodded.

"I.. I think that would be best. But not now. I need to rest." She brushed off Inuyasha's comforting hand and walked alone to the river bank.

* * *

She was alone. She sat with her feet in the cold, clear water. The water pierced her skin, delving deep into her with icy cold fingers. But she didn't care.

The moon was in high in the sky. It's pale, translucent light shone on the water. There it glimmered sparkly white, radiant and beautiful. But that, too, was neglected the wonder from the girl sitting on the river bank.

Finally she spoke, hands clasped together as if in prayer. It sounded like she was talking to herself, but the truth was she was praying.

"Dear God, I pray to You now, please let Kohaku rest in peace there with You. Please let him walk among the Angels and keep watch over me and my friends. Amen."

The trees around her swayed in the gentle breeze, delicately, gracefully. Their leaves rustled noisely around the river glade. Some of them blew off of the trees, spiraling to the ground in the patterns of the wind. And the patterns of the wind were unpredictable.

The wind, indeed, blew pretty hard. The force of it whipped cold air on anything that was in it's domain, inconsiderate of how it felt to them. Only caring of itself and itself only. Just like Naraku.

_Naraku_. How she longed to get at him, just to claw out his eyes with her fingernails. How she wished just to take a knife and slit his throat. She wanted it to be her journey. She didn't want anyone to do it but her, not Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome, or Sesshomaru. She wanted to do it.

The problem was if she stayed with Inuyasha she wouldn't be able to do it. No, he'd do it for her, and she would just have to sit back and watch as Naraku was defeated by someone else. The same beast that killed her brother. The same beast that had killed countless of innocents that did not deserve death.

She ripped up tufts of grass in her frustration. She flung them into the river and watched them float away on the current. They were gone. Gone forever in a direction that housed everything that she hated: Naraku's Castle.

If only she could get inside of that castle. But she couldn't. Not without Inuyasha. So she wouldn't be able to defeat Naraku. And that made her mad. She longed to bring about the death of her most hated enemy.

But as of now she was sleepy. Taking her feet out of the water, she lied down on the grass, looking at the stars. They twinkled merrily back at her, as if mocking her in her time of grief. Not wanting to see them laugh at her she turned her gaze away. She soon would have to go back to camp. But as she lay there with her eyes shut sleep took her and she knew no more.

* * *

Where was Sango? He couldn't find her anywhere. He had been searching for nigh on an hour but still no trace of her could be seen. Now he walked along the edges of a river. He entered a small glade.

There he found Sango lying on the ground, asleep. He rushed over to her. Feeling her brow he noticed that she was fevered. And her fever was bad.

"Poor Sango," he said to himself, "She must have been really stressed out." He picked her up bridal style and walked back to camp.

He laid her down in front of the fire, she still slept fitfully. He stroked her hair awhile before going off to cook. It felt soft and silky smooth and he was loath to depart from it.

Sango awoke. She lay there, half-asleep. She didn't want to get up yet so she faked sleep. She listened to what was going on around her. For the most part only birds were making noises. But then she heard someone crying.

It was Kagome.

She rose slowly, her muscles cramped after the night she had had. That was right, she hadn't fallen asleep here, she had fallen asleep at the riverbank. But who had brought her here, Inuyasha?

Anyways, that didn't matter. Kagome was crying.

She walked over to the fifteen year old girl and put her arm around her. Kagome looked up, the tears on her face still falling in torrents.

"What is wrong?"

"Kohaku. I just... oh, I don't know, I didn't know him very well, but I miss him." Sango managed a half-smile.

"I was thinking, yesterday, Kagome, that I am glad that he died. Now he doesn't have to bear the pain of living with Naraku. Now he can't kill anyone else." But that didn't even sate her own pain. Her pain would never end.

_Never._

But even in saying so Kagome felt better. She smiled at Sango.

"You are right, Sango. Let's go start with the funeral."

_The funeral._

She had forgotten about that. She didn't want to be there when her little brother was put in the ground. This was one of the hardest days of her life. She longed just to crawl up into the coffin and die with him. Atleast that way they could be together. But that was silly.

_Just illusory imaginations of a grief-stricken girl._

She followed after Kagome. She watched in complete silence as Inuyasha and the warriors left their tasks and followed. There, at the casket, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara stood in respectful silence.

Miroku strode forward. "We have come here to mourn today over the loss of one very dear to us, Kohaku. He was a great brother, I am sure Sango would have said-" Sango nodded.

"He was a great brother. Better than any I could have ever asked for." Then Miroku clasped his hands together and said a charm.

"Now the body will be buried."

Sango thought of the queerness of what had just been said. Now the _body_ will be buried. He was still Kohaku. He still had Kohaku's features. But he didn't have his soul, and that was what counted.

* * *

The three warriors had left. Sango sat alone in the hut with Inuyasha. She had cried all of her tears away. But her pain was still there. She tried to forget it for the moment.

"Inuyasha," she said, "I love you." He smiled at her. He was out of heat.

"I love you, too, Sango." He looked at her intently. His beautiful golden eyes sparkled in the dim lamplight of the little room. Something about them held trust, love, lust, and fear. Despite what had just happened with Kohaku she was finding Inuyasha far more attractive than ever. She didn't know why.

Inuyasha leaned forward. Sango placed her hands on his smooth face. She met his lips with hesitant breaths. They plunged into eachothes mouths, it felt so good. Their tongues collided, chased, delved in eachothers mouths.

Inuyasha's tongue went around and around Sango's, her chasing it but never catching it. They both were experiencing, what they thought, was a piece of Heaven.

_It felt great_.

Sango pulled apart from Inuyasha, looking into his star-swept eyes. He was beautiful. He was handsome.

_He was her **everything**._

And even on this day, no matter how strange it seemed, lust fell on Sango. She longed to have sex with Inuyasha more than ever. But the timing, she thought, was definantly off. Her dream came back to her, the one where she had almost done to Inuyasha, touching his crotch area was like a paradise it seemed.

Inuyasha saw the lust in her eyes, and he was unsure of what to do. But Sango guided him. She took his hand and slowly pressed it into her breast. He breathed heavily.

"I... I don't know what to do, Sango. This is all new to me." Sango looked at him awkwardly. The truth was... she didn't either. And the ambivalent thoughts flickered in her mind. Her brother's death, or lust for Inuyasha, which held the most urgency. Her brother was in the ground; Inuyasha was right here. But still, it seemed strange to have sex on your brother's funeral day.

_But love conquers all._

Then, though, love for who? Love for Inuyasha, or love for Kohaku? She thought and she thought, and then she made a decision. Live for the moment. And she did.

"Inuyasha," she said, "I am also new to this experience. But we will do our best." Inuyasha was very happy at the decision, but he felt very strange about it now.

_Why hadn't she done this when he was in heat?_

If she had he would have known what to do. Instincts would have guided him. But now, unsure, his only guide was the other person, who in their own manner, was unsure. What were you supposed to do?

Well, he knew the basics of sex, but how did you do it? What were the ways of getting there? He was very confused.

_Sango touched him._

He felt it even as a low moan emitted from his body. But her touch was unsure, hesitant in that it did not know what to do. Was this it? He had created these feelings for himself often, he could do that on his own.

Fortunantly for him Sango drew back. She shook her head and looked up at Inuyasha. Her face was sad. Her eyes were teary.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha," she said, "I can't do it. I just don't know how." And with that she walked out of the tent.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were alone. He knew what he was about to do was desperate, but he had to give it a chance. If he didn't what would become of his love-life?

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "What have you come to talk about?" Inuyasha looked wary. He knew he had to tell him this though.

"Sex." Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. A blush coloured his face with red. But Miroku only smiled.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." He smiled. But he knew his limits. He was going to be nice with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was serious. He didn't need to mess with him.

"What of sex?" he said. Inuyasha looked at him intently.

"Everything." Miroku sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

In the springs Kagome and Sango were having the same conversation. Kagome didn't know much about sex either, but she had taken health classes that atleast explained some things. Sango was glad that she had someone to talk to. It felt nice. At the ending of the conversation Sango just unvieled all of her feelings to Kagome.

"I just feel so helpless while I am with him. He is just so... intimidating in a way I guess. I feel inferior to him." At that, though, Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha is no bigger than anything much. Sure, he is strong, but no, he is not the type to make one feel inferior. What I mean is, pay no attention to his outward looks. On the inside he is exactly like you: scared and uncertain. I just know it." She smiled at Sango.

"Maybe you are right, Kagome. I can only imagine how it must be for him. He thinks he has to do everything for me. He wants to be there. I just make it so difficult for him. I wish love weren't so complicated."

"But how complicated could it really be, though. I mean, if I were you I would consider myself blessed." Sango looked confused.

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"I didn't exactly hit it off with Miroku. We're not together." Sango looked at her sadly.

"I am so sorry." But Kagome only smiled.

"It's okay. I like someone else now." Sango stared at her in wonder. So fast she had picked up a new crush.

"Oh yeah, who is it?" Kagome looked at her mischieviously.

"If I told you you would have to promise not to tell Inuyasha. He would kill me." Sango nodded. Who would it be that made it that bad?

"I like Sesshomaru." The words seemed so strange to Sango. Never had she heard anyone say that they liked Sesshomaru. Indeed it was these words that made her reel back in shock.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded. She had fallen in love with the male that at one time had tried to rape her. It all seemed so strange to her. But she did not say anything further on the subject. Instead she asked another question.

"So, when are you going to go back to your own time?" Kagome smiled.

"You want me gone so soon?" She laughed. "No, really, I was going to go back tomorrow morning. Final exams are coming up."

_Who would she have to talk to when Kagome was gone?_

Not noticing, she voiced the question out loud, almost inaudibly. But Kagome only laughed again.

"You can talk to Shippou. I am sure that he is trustworthy. He is a great friend."

"Sure, I think I'll do that."

* * *

Kagome was gone. Sango indeed needed someone to talk to. She felt very depressed. She walked over to Shippou. She beckoned him to come into the empty tent.

"Shippou, I need to talk to you." Shippou was confused. This had never before ocurred in his life. Sango needed his assistance?

"Yeah, what do you need to talk to me about?" She smiled half-heartedly at him.

"I am depressed."

"I don't expect you to feel otherwise. It is only natural."

"But I didn't feel like this when my whole village got slain. I just feel bad."

"How?"

"Bad about myself."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know Shippou, it is just that I don't think I am getting very far in life. And luck is never on my side. Kohaku has died. I didn't know how to make love to- well I couldn't make love to Inuyasha, and I am powerless to defeating Naraku."

"We all are, Sango. Inuyasha, he doesn't even know how to defeat Naraku. But I don't know a lot about that kind of stuff. The only one I think has a chance against Naraku is Kikyou."

_Kikyou._

She would know what to do with Inuyasha. And possibly, she could help Sango out of her depression. She smiled at Shippou.

"Thanks."

* * *

So, she had made her mind up. She was going to seek out Kikyou and ask for her advice. She just wondered how she was going to tell Inuyasha. She didn't think he would take to the idea of her going off alone to find his former lover. _Well,_ she thought, _he would just have to deal with it._

"Inuyasha. I am leaving." He was startled at these words. "I am leaving to find Kikyou."

"Why?"

"Because I know how she can help me." And without further discussion she left with Kirara and a bag of provisions. Inuyasha did not argue with her. She was only going to find Kikyou. Kikyou wasn't dangerous.

* * *

The air around her was warm and humid. The sun shone lazily in the sky above her. Shadows were on either side of her from the huge trees that towered into the sky. The weather was good and no sign of bad weather was present.

Sango watched the light shimmer off of a lake not far in the distance. It was like a speck of a star, radiant and lumious, it's lustrous light in a star shape that was all of its being.

She hadn't walked far. The day was still going to be long before her and her journey was, too, going to last a long while. But she was provisioned and had clothes in a sack. She had everything that se needed. And it was in that way that she walked on down the path. she was walking away from everything that meant anything in her life. There was no turning back. She needed to do this. For if she didn't, and indeed no one would, the relationship of her and Inuyasha could utterly fall into ruin. She couldn't let that happen, and ultimately she wouldn't.

_Fear will prevail for a moment or two. But love conquers all._

* * *

**A/N: Another pretty long chapter. Finally I have part of a plot forming in my head. But I don't know. I didn't know this would be so long.**


	5. A Journey Begun

**I Think She is the One**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter Five. A Journey Begun**

_The path is hard, my feet are scarred,_

_But still I travel on,_

_The wind is strong, is this all wrong?_

_Am I searching for what is already gone?_

_But still I do not shiver, I will go thither,_

_To where I think is right,_

_To find the girl, who could make my dreams unfurl,_

_With the boy that I love and lie down to at night._

The wind whipped cruely at her tear-stained face. It had a biting chill to it that reached to her very bone; she shivered violently. Her arms were clasped around her, in an attempt to make her warmer, but it was in vain. It was freezing.

She decided that the cold did not come wholly from the air about her, nor did it come from airs from afar bearing the cold, but rather it came from the chill in her heart.

_At what she had done._

She still found it hard to grasp that she had left Inuyasha in the tent, leaving to find his former girlfriend. But it was the only way to be with him. To have sex with him.

_To fufill his needs._

She knew that he wanted the ectasy of it all, and that he wanted to share that joy with her, but still it made her quite sad to think of Inuyasha overpowered by sex. She didn't like to think about it.

_But she constantly did._

Still, though, she wanted to do it. She was not the only one that wanted to have the ectasy of their love, so why did it hurt her to think of him overpowered by it? Was it because she had seen him as different? As a man that could be joyed without sex, she thought, but still, he was joyed without the sex. He was very joyed, indeed, but that failed to cross her mind.

_She thought only of his needs. His sex needs._

In truth, she failed to think that he did not only want sex. It was probably because she wanted the sex so bad that she thought Inuyasha wanted it. But really, he was afraid to do it: that is what she didn't know. Or, rather, what she didn't think about.

* * *

The night sky was dark, but the stars in it shown their luminencses over the land. It was not very much light, radiant though it was, and the ground sparkled in the specks that shown down.

The wind had died down some what, but the trees still swayed. Leaves rustled in the many boughs surrounding the path. But all else was silent. Not a sound was heard. Even the girl curled up in a pine tree clearing cried silently.

_But she still cried._

That was all that mattered. She was alone. She was on a quest to find someone. At first she thought she could do it. But now she wasn't sure that she could. She wanted to go back to her lover, Inuyasha, and kiss him. She missed him.

_But she couldn't go back._

Not now. Not ever. But still she hoped that he would come to her. Would he? He had seemed to take the situation lightly. I guess he wanted to do anything that would help them. He was nice.

_But he was far away._

And now she was going to see Kikyou. She could help her out. She was a miko, she could heal her wounds that were cut deeply into her by depression.

_But where was she?_

"I wish I knew," she said to herself, stinting her tears she looked up at the bright moon. "If I knew then I could go there more quickly and solve the problem with Inuyasha. And when I do, then we can have sex. That's what I always wanted to do. I love him so much." She was startled to hear a voice behind her.

"Have **sex**, well aren't you the vulgar one?" A cackle filled the air. Sango spun around to see who had said it, sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face. She seen a male, about her own age, standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A worried look came into her eyes. The man before her smiled though. His homely features were twisted in a grin as he spoke.

"Don't worry! I don't bite. Atleast not anymore," he cackled roughly. She still felt uneasy around him. She looked into his gray eyes.

"I asked you a question, who are you?" But he laughed some more. Sango's temper flourished and she yelled at the man, her face blood red.

"Who are you?" His eyes twinkled. His grin returned and Sango's uneasiness grew. Something was strange about him, but she couldn't place it.

"Who the hell are you!" She finally shrieked. Then he seen how angry she was, so he stopped, the grin fading from his features fast. His features consisted of a badly scarred face, gray eyes, a long, curving nose, high eyebrows, a big forehead, and a thin chin that was shaped in the way of a butt. He was about five foot nine and had long black hair that reached the arch of his back. His clothing was almost nothing, he wore a sash that wound from his shoulder, around his waist, finally tucking into the belt that held the bottom of his white kilt up. He wore no shoes, and there on his feet showed nine toes, the middle one on his left foot was missing. And, as Sango noticed that one of his fingers, the ring finger, on his left hand was gone, he spoke to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you, honestly. I just thought that you would like some company. I heard you crying, almost inaudible, but I have incredible hearing, and I heard you."

"Well, that's enough. I would rather be alone right now. I don't really want to talk to anyone... except Inuyasha. Goodbye." He looked dissappointed but he left the clearing; he planned to return.

* * *

His name was Hikaru. In truth he used to be a warrior in the Sange-etyo Clan, but after his serious injuries- the loss of his limbs- he was dismissed. And after the death of his former girlfriend he had left his village, the pain was too hard for him to stay there.

His clothing was that of his father's that had been passed down. He didn't have any money and that was his only pair of clothing. He had, at one time, owned a pair of shoes, but that was about three seasons back, and he had lost them in squelching mud after a very bad rainstorm.

He walked to a campsite in another clearing of pine trees. There was a fire glowing brightly there, and around it sat his stuff. He owned a sword, in a dull black sheath, and a sack full of provisions. He made his way over to them slowly, pondering about the girl that he had just seen.

She had worn his favourite colours, red and black. He liked the colours simply because they symbolized his old clan, who had used the colours since the creation of the clan. He had always worn them in honour when he was in the army of the Sange-etyo.

She was also carrying a giant boomerang, his father had carried one, and that was his preffered weapon of choice. But he had a sword. He thought back to the day that he got it.

* * *

_He wasn't that old, no, he was only twelve, and he was stuck in a battle. The banners of the Sange- etyo Clan were flying on a wind that carried the stench of death. He watched as his brother was slain, the sword of his being flung away so he could not use it. The bound and helpless Hikaru could do nothing, his bonds were too tight against the tree. He shrieked in agony as he seen his brother fall, and even more so when he seen the sword flying towards him._

_But his shriek suddenly turned to a delighted yelp, the sword had seared his bonds that bound his waist, his only bonds, slightly grazing his side. He sat up, taking the sword that stood quivering inside the bark of the oak tree that he was formerly bound to. With the sword held aloft in his hand, high in the air, he ran straight at his brothers' killer, the demon leader of the tribe of Yugatzi. Yugatzi turned to look at him. He seen the wrath that rose in his eyes, making them red, and he became worried. He started to flee from the raging Hikaru. But he was not fast enough._

_Hikaru caught him, or, rather, caught hold of him. He had jumped on his back and grabbed him by the throat, swiftly driving the sharp blade through the vital blood vessel that was coursing with blood. The blood squirted out in jets, spewing over the blade and over Hikaru's young hand. The black blood sizzled, festering like a blister on his skin. Soon the skin dissolved, straight to the bone. He had been a warrior for years but never had this happened to him. He squealed with fright, dropping the blade and jumping off the back of the demon. As he did so, the sword point caught his middle toe, cutting it clean through._

_He shrieked like a baby, howling with pain as he flapped his arms in agony. Then everything went black as an arrow pierced his back. _

_When he woke up he was lying on a table. He was in some sort of cavern that was lit with wooden torches all around. The light shown on him. He suddenly realized with terrifying awareness that he was:_

_Naked._

_His prostrate form was bound by chains to the four corners of the table. He looked at his missing toe, and surprisingly, it was missing no more. Where was he?_

_All too soon, the answer came to him. A woman's voice rang through the cavern._

_"You are in the lair of Fervanatine, the witch demon: me! I found you on the battle field. I took you. You were almost dead you were. I patched you up. You should be thankful!" But he wasn't really._

_"What are you doing? How were you on the battle field?" She smiled at him evilly as she stepped into the torchlight. She was beautiful with flowing red hair and a dark dress._

_"I was on the battle field fighting, of course! And what I do now you should enjoy." She smiled at him seductively. Slowly she removed her black clothing. She walked over to the naked Hikaru. "We're going to have some fun."_

_He didn't want to have some fun. But he couldn't help to be aroused by the demon's beauty. This was the first naked girl that he had ever seen._

_"I.. I am only twelve!" he cried. But she laughed. She slowly ran a finger down his chest. A stinging sensation came over Hikaru and he had to force back his urges._

_"You are only twelve, yes, but you have the body of one around seventeen. And you are old enough to battle. You are a good age."He looked at her madly._

_"That is because boys join the army at ten in my clan!" But she didn't listen. She continued her slow rubbing. She gradually moved to lower areas, making him shiver and breathe raspily. Then with a sudden burst of pleasure she touched him. He let out a low moan that echoed around the cavern. She grinned._

_She grabbed his member, slowly moving her hand up and down it, letting him feel the joys of her touch. Over a period of time she became faster, and faster. Then with a loud groan he finally released._

_It spewed and hit her in the face, and she licked all that she could. Then she said, "See how good it feels?" After that she dressed. Hikaru was panting._

_"What was that for?" It seemed a mystery that she had done that so suddenly and stopped it so suddenly. She smiled at him evilly again._

_"It was for my own enjoyment, really. It was really tasty." He made a face of disgust. He had been molested. He had been violated. But it had felt so good._

_Over the course of a few days she had continually put him through the ectasy of orgasims, then leaving him with a pain in the groin after she was finished. It was cruelty. He had to escape it. But how?_

_One day, right before the allotted torture, he had asked something that was totally unexpected. He looked into her eyes. His eyes seemed to be pleading._

_"Please, master, please let us go further. Let me enter you. Let us truly have sex." She looked back at him. She thought about this for a while. Then, finally she nodded in agreement._

_She unbound his hand and feet. She lay down on the table, placing him on top of her. She had guided his head to her neck, telling him to plant soft kisses there. Then she had moved him down to her breast, emitting low moans as he licked them. And then the time came for the major part._

_She shifted position so that she was on him, with her legs around his waist and him standing up. He entered her and she moaned loudly, but he continued, thrusting back and forth. She groaned and groaned, then lifted her head down for him to kiss. They kissed, and with a final thrust they let out thier juices. Then it happened._

_He took advantage of the situation. While her neck was still down there at his he gnashed it open with his teeth, tearing away until he found her juggler, ripping it out savagely. She let out a gasp and fell off of him, sliding slowly off his member, dead._

_He stepped over her dead carcass, slowly wiping away the white that rested on him in disgust. He searched for his clothes. He found them in a corner and he sought the entrance to the cavern._

_He found it soon, and fully dressed, left the cavern into the bright sun. He travelled far: to the plains where they had fought the battle. There he picked up his brother's sword and left back to his village._

* * *

His thoughts slowly stirred back to reality. That time was awful. He remembered how his toe vanished when the demon witch vanished and how he had lost his finger in sword practice. And then he remembered Sango.

By then the days first lights had shown over the land. He decided that he was going to go see that girl. He really just wanted to get to know her. His scarred face probably scared her. But they were not bad scars, simply scars from when he was fifteen and fell into a wide ravine filled with thick vines. She shouldn't be scared.

His journey over there was silent. He had his sword in its' sheath, the provision bag slung across him back, and he walked steadily and slowly. He found the clearing, when he got there deserted.

He cursed his luck and set off to find her. He looked at the tracks of her feet. They led steadily westward. They were fresh, and very moist, obviously she had put her feet into the lake that was nearby before heading out.

He headed out in the same direction she had, scanning the ground intently for tracks. The sun was rising higher in the sky, the sky itself turning a shade of blue after the gold of dawn. Birds soared in the air, wheeling around and squawking. Their cries rang everywhere in the massive forests, for they were loud cries, cries that enriched the heart.

The trees around him slowly thinned out as the dirt path he was walking on became more prominent. And so did the tracks. She couldn't be that far away now.

Hikaru thought he heard singing. Ever so slightly it seemed that the voice was being sung, but he thought still that it was there. And he sook it, knowing that it was the voice of a woman.

_The voice of Sango._

His pace sped up. He could see her now, walking on what it seemed to him the edge of the Earth as a steep hill rose up. He watched her climb down. Then she was lost to sight.

Finally he thought of something that would catch her attention. He did not know her name, so he made up a ditty on the spot, singing it loudly.

_"Sweet girl that is way up there, please join me to make a pair,_

_Come back here and talk to me,_

_I am alone, and accident prone,_

_And I desperately need some company!"_

He watched as she turned around. Obviously she had caught his deep, baritone voice. It rang out on the air loudly. She stopped. She was waiting for him to get up there. And soon he did.

(Sango's Night)

She hadn't been able to sleep. The thought of the strange teenage boy disturbed her, filtering through her brain constantly. He had looked so creepy to her. But she thought that he had a good heart. It was just that he was a bit creepy, atleast, that is, to her.

She was slightly embarrased about him hearing about her wanting to have sex with Inuyasha. That information was personal and she really didn't want that many people to know it, though by now many did: Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, and the strange guy. And soon Kikyou would know.

Kikyou. That was who she was seeking. She needed to put her brain into that; she needed to shift it from the thoughts of Hikaru. But she found that hard to do. She didn't know why.

She also thought of what Inuyasha would have said if he had walked up when the strange boy had said **sex** to her. Would he have hurt the boy, or would he have been angry at Sango, thinking she wanted to do it with that boy, and leave her? She was thinking that he would do the first choice. But it didn't matter.

_He wasn't here._

And that was probably the worst thing about that night. Not the wierd creep, not the fact that she did not know where Kikyou was at, but the fact that Inuyasha, her lover, was not there. But that was her fault. Not his. And if it came to it she would have to suffer through it.

She thought about her talk with Kagome. About their talk of sex. Kagome hadn't known enough and that was frustrating. If she had she wouldn't be out here right now, she wouldn't be depressed. But it wasn't Kagome's fault.

Still, she wished that she had known. But Kagome was helpful. She told her a lot though. And she was thankful for that. Very thankful.

She finally gave up her thinking, curling up into a ball and drifting into an uneasy sleep. The chill wind was strong upon her but she did not know it. Nor would she know it, for the morning was going to be warm.

But the night was different. The stars dimly winked at her in the dark sky. They surrounded the moon as it gave off its' radiant light to the ground below.

Crickets chirped in the woods all around. Their chirping was relentless, stopping for nothing. It sang around the forest and filled all listening ears with the repititional sounds of their voices.

* * *

Soon dawn came, golden and bright, and it was this light that woke Sango. She was warm now, but she was still very sleepy. She waddled over to the lake that was just outside of her clearing, and walked through the shallows.

It felt good. The cold water refreshed her and woke her senses. She had to carry on. For all she knew she could still have hundreds of miles to go.

She walked over to her pack and her items. Picking them up, she walked past the banks of the lake, regaining the path. Her wet feet sunk deep into the ground. She walked on.

She kept this up for well nigh on an hour. She looked up at the rising sun, and as she did she heard a baritone voice rang out. It sounded familiar.

_It was **him**._

She stopped, deciding to wait on him. Maybe he had good intentions. She hoped that he did. She would hate for something to happen to her.

She looked at him as he arrived in front of her. He looked like he had yesterday, nothing different about him. Except for his expression. It was friendly.

"Hey. How are you doing. You have no need to be afraid of me. I won't do anything to you. But I would wish to help you and join you on whatever you are doing." She smiled.

"I can do it on my own, thanks." He looked slightly dissappointed like last night, but he added in some more words that he hoped would change her mind.

"I won't be a bother." He smiled at her convincingly. She returned the smile. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he knew where Kikyou was at.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

**A/N: I know... a slight lemon. One of my firsts and hopefully one of my lasts. I don't enjoy lemons. I thought it would be essential to the plot though. Sorry if the witch part seemed kind of rushed and she had no depth. And Hikaru, I hope you liked him. I wanted a new character. Please review!**


	6. The Companion

**

* * *

**

I Think She is the One

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter Six. The Companion**

_I'm looking, not seeing,_

_I'm trying, not believing,_

_I'm walking, not moving,_

_I'm listening, not hearing._

"Can this wait?" Sango asked, exasperated. She had execpted Hikaru as a companion in the hopes that he had information on Kikyou and could provide protection and service on _her_ journey. But, no, it was far from that. This _fool_ was such a hinderance. If only she could get rid of him.

"No it cannot wait. I have to go really really badly." Sango waved a dismissive hand at her companion, scowling darkly. She had been such an idiot to say yes to this guy. He was so annoying.

"Go then. But make it quick." She watched as he ran behind the cover of a bush. She wanted to see Inuyasha badly; she didn't have time for foolishness and silliness. She loved Inuyasha, and she missed him a lot.

The colours of the daytime sky overhead were dazzingly bright. Brilliant blues shone through patches of white clouds, the colours never intermingling or mixing. It was a scene of beauty and glory, in full splendour. It was totally magnificent. Unfornutantely, Sango's view of this was cut short by the arrival of Hikaru.

"Hey, I'm back." She looked at him coldly.

"Wash your hands," she said sharply. He noticed the precise note in her tone.

"Ok," he added back, still pleasantly, "but where?" Sango pointed to a river nearby. It was flecked on either side by trees, with a little opening to the bank. He walked down there quickly.

* * *

They were walking down a dirt path. There were no trees, rocks, shrubs, or bushes anywhere. It was just one immense plain full of rolling hills and grass. The sun overhead was blazing hot. Sweat poured down in droplets on the faces of Sango and Hikaru.

"So, what exactly are you going on this quest for, this journey to, well, wherever we're going?" he asked, looking at Sango with interest. She did not look back at him, but still she replied.

"I'd rather not tell _you_." She didn't mean to say you with so much contempt, but she did, and he caught it. He looked at her seriously.

"Look, if you don't like me, then just tell me to go away. Don't make me walk around with you like this. Why are you even dragging me along? I've already told you I don't know who Kikyou is! Why is she so important anyway?" Sango stopped in her tracks. She shot Hikaru a fiery look before answering.

"That's none of your business, thank you very much!" He shot her the same distasteful look. His eyes were now blazing red with anger. He did not like to be used.

"Then why the hell do you keep dragging me around like a little toy? If I can't even know where _I'm _going, then I don't even what to come!" Sango faltered for a second. She watched his nostrils flare in anger, and the stub of his finger twitch as he balled his hands up in fists.

"Okay! Okay! Kikyou is a priestess that roams from village to village helping people. She's dead and she was brought back by Urasue. Is that _enough_?" Hikaru seen the despair in her face, and instantly stopped fighting; his red eyes soothed back down to grey.

"Yes, that is enough." Sango was uncertain of what to do for a second. But, as she looked around her, her sense of direction came back. "C'mon, we've got to go." She began walking again. Hikaru said nothing but followed.

* * *

Two days passed in much this way, but with a lot more silence from the duo. They rarely spoke after their row the other day. They had tried to manouvre past this, but they always seemed to get nowhere and they eventually quieted down.

"So, who's Inuyasha?" Hikaru asked one day. The question had startled Sango. She had not known that he knew about Inuyasha, or rather, his name.

"H-how do you know Inuyasha?" she asked hestitantly. But he smiled softly.

"Don't worry. Remember that night we first met, you said _'then I can go see Inuyasha'_, or something like that. So, who is he? Your boyfriend."

Sango nodded dumbly. "That he is. And I wish I were home right now. I long to see his handsome face..." Her mind wondered off to other things as Hikaru sat watching curiously.

"Then why aren't you at home?" Sango looked up, as if startled out of a trance. She shook her head before answering. She looked at Hikaru.

"Because things weren't really _working out_. I mean, we didn't know how to, um, well, I think you get my point. And, that is why I am on this journey to find Kikyou; I believe she can give me the best information and service." Hikaru nodded understandingly.

"Oh. So that is the importance of this quest? I say, that is very important. How long have you been away from him now?" he said, looking at Sango with his grey eyes. It seemed as if she was counting.

"Fourteen. Two weeks. A fortnight. And I miss him so much."

"Does he miss you?"

"Pardon me?"

"Does he miss you?"

"Yes, of course." Atleast, she hoped so. And that was what she thought about that night. Inuyasha. And his love for her. Did he miss her like she did him? Or had he moved on with his life, thinking that Sango's descision to leave was foolish, but not really caring? It had been _forever_ since she had seen him. And Kagome, and Shippou, and Kirara, and Miroku- however foolish he may be. She began to wonder why she hadn't taken Kirara. She would have been a valuable asset her. But that was selfish. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

The task that next morning was a hard one. A broad, deep, fast-flowing river ran across their path, cutting through the immense plains. It looked as if it could not be forded, but there was a bridge on the other side.

_There had obviously once been a bridge._

"Hikaru! I've an idea. We can build a bridge." He mulled the prospect of it over. Finally, after a rather long time, he looked at Sango and spoke.

"What would we build the bridge out of?" he asked, seeing the dissappointment in Sango's face. But of course they needed materials. She scanned her surroundings for any supplies.

To the west there was nothing but flat plains, and beyond them rolling hills, all showing proudly the colour green. Nothing. She glanced north, that wouldn't do, the river was in that direction. How about south, no, they would've seen the supplies then. How about east? She looked and she saw an immense log that had washed up on shore.'

_That was it! That was what they needed!_

She pointed to it frantically, jumping down in excitement. Hikaru shared this excitement, and together, they walked over there and rolled it back to their spot, where the water was a bit slower, but still extremely fast.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked.

"Throw it across, I guess." And that is what they did. With their combined strength, which was abnormally high, they threw the tree across the river, making it so that they could now cross.

"Me first," Sango said.

"Right."

Slowly, hesitantly, she stepped up on the log. It wobbled ever so slightly. Sango took a few shuddering breaths before going on.

One step, two steps, three steps, four, five, six, seven, eight, and... she was over! That wasn't as difficult as she had imagined it to be. She beamed across at Hikaru. He grinned back nervously.

"I'm scared," he admitted. He looked at the wobbling log and the fast, thrashing water underneath. It was a scary sight. He didn't want to fall in.

"Don't worry about it. It's easy. Just eight big steps will get you across as smoothly as it did me. C'mon, I did it. Are you going to let a girl beat you."

"That's alright with me. That log does not look steady. Did you see how it wobbled when you crossed?"

"It's okay, trust me."

"Alright." He shuddered and shook nervously as he made his way over to the log. Stepping on it with a trembling foot, he tried to not think about falling in. But that was harder to do than it looked...

He stepped his other foot onto the log and waited until his legs stopped quavering and shaking. This was awful scary. But he had to go. He had to help Sango find Kikyou, and to ultimately help her go back to her mate.

He stepped out. _One step._ But the log was shaking unbearibly with his weight. He trembled visibly over the rushing waters. Rushing, pounding unmercifully against weathered rocks that had long stood it's torment. But that was a rock. And it could last longer than a human in wild waters.

He made another step. _Two steps._ Only six more steps and he would reach the other side. How he longed to be there already and out of the danger he was in now. He wished he could go ahead and get it over with. But his progress was slow. And Sango was waiting on the other side.

And he was step again. _Three_. Five more. Just five and he would reach the place he desired. He shook uncontrollably though and the log wobbled threatiningly. This was terrifying. Nerve-wracking it was. He took a shuddering breath and looked down. The water was as fast as ever, and the thrash of it was more terrifying than anything. He was doing his best to avoid that writhing pool of death, whatever it took to get to the other side. Which, in fact, was not really that much. It was just his fear of death that led him to believe he would certainly die on his trip across the river.

And so it was that another step was passed along the unsteady log bridge. _Four._ That meant he was halfway there. Halfway across the hazardous bridge. He could see Sango smiling at him on the other side, where he wanted to be. But if he turnt back now, it would be the same as going forward, so he pressed on, scared and trembling.

His foot would grace the long another step as he continued onward. _Five._ Three more to go... He would make it! He was going to make it across the bridge! He was getting to the other side. If only he could keep this up. Now his legs were trembling with excitement.

And so followed another step. _Six._ Only two left how lucky he was to have even made it this far. But even if he had made it this far there was still a chance that he could slip, and if he did, the pounding waters would certainly take him, and kill him. The thought of this made him even more nervous.

_Thud. Seven._ One more until he reached Sango. One more... that was it! He would do it! He would! But even as the thought this, and stepped out for the last stretch,he slipped over the side.

His scream echoed around in the air for what seemed like eternity. Sango jumped forward to try to grab him, but it did not work. He fell farther and tried to cling to the side of the log... and that didn't work either. Instead, his head bumped the side, and he fell out of consciousness, into a land where the colour black was all that could be seen. Blood seeped from his head and he slipped into the thrashing waters, overwhelmed by their pull.

Sango watched his rapidly dissappearing body, tears staining her face. She must do something fast. But she couldn't. For he had already gone.

Curse her luck! Her friend was gone, possibly dead, and now she had to find him. And that would slow down her quest to find Kikyou. Inuyasha would have to wait...

* * *

She walked down the bank of the river, watching the water fly past her at inhuman speed. She had been walking for hours. She noticed the speed in the water and fear was portrayed on her beautiful face. This led to a waterfall.

She began to run, though her stomach felt cramped and her legs burned. It was at times like this that she wished she had brought Kirara along. But that would've been unfair to the cat demon. And it would have been selfish. She would have to do this alone.

But even thus speaking she tripped on a rock, landing face forward on the ground. Dust flew up around her. She coughed for the dust went up her mouth and her nose. Her arm hurt. She shuffled up, to find in horror that in her left arm her bone protruded from the skin. She cried aloud.

She gently, though it hurt really badly, moved the bone back into the skin, witch took an agonising long time. Tears coursed their way down her red and hurt face.

Having the bone back in the arm, rather perfectly considering that she had done it herself, she tore off a bit of her shirt, the stomach part, and wrapped it sloppily around her arm. This would have to do. She still had to find Hikaru, and she didn't see an end to the river. But if she did find him she would get him to fix the bandaging of her arm. But she would have to rest first.

The landscape around her began to change. The rolling plains that once were were no more and forestland began to take their place. The only hint of a path was directly beside the river, and forests grew on the other side of the path.

The trees were some of the tallest that Sango had ever seen. They towered above her, so tall that she could not see their tops. They were utterly amazing, she concluded, feeling as the pain in her arm numbed.

Beautiful flowers grew in tufts along the path, and when she walked she would be careful to avoid them; she did not want to ruin their beauty, nor their lives.

The sky above was dark, for nightime had already come hours before. The stars twinkled up in space, and she watched as one fell from the sky, shooting down, down, down. She made a wish on it, _Please let Hikaru be okay_.

She got to her feet, swaying as a serious headache attacked her head. She felt woozy, dizzy, and needed to sit back down. So she did. And she fell asleep sitting down that night, under a bright full moon.

* * *

Hikaru, however, wasn't fairing so well. The water had pretty much beat him up, and he was covered with bruises and cuts. Not to mention the giant waterfall. He had nearly died on that thing. It was a wonder he was still alive, and yet he wished he hadn't stayed alive.

Washed up on the bank of the river, he seen a band of tough looking demons. They, too, had spotted him. Their were eight in all, with massive weapons of war. Hikaru blanched when he seen them. They sounded drunk when they spoke.

"'Ello, human, wha' youse doin' on my land?" the biggest demon asked. He wasn't drunk however, for that was just his way of speaking. Hikaru was too weak to answer, so the demon kicked him. Pain exploded in Hikaru's head as it hit a rock, and he passed out.

Hikaru woke up at dawn, listening to the shrill calls of the birds. His head still throbbed with pain. He sat up to view his surroundings. There were eight demons all around him. He gulped.

"So 'e's awake is 'e? C'mere, human!" Hikaru slowly got up. He ambled over to the demon, it was best to obey what he said. He looked into his menacing face.

It was pale green and covered with scales. It had yellow reptillian eyes, slit-like, and flaring nostrils. This was a lizard demon, some of the strongest in the region. It would definitely do to obey them.

"Yes, Mr. Demon," Hikaru said weakly. At this the demons laughed. Mr. Demon? To them that was funny, for no name had ever been passed like that between them.

"Wha' 'e been doin' on my land?" he asked again, looking into Hikaru's grey eyes, menace still on his reptillian features. Hikaru shuddered before speaking.

"I was washed up by the river," he said worriedly.

"Is tha' so? Hmmmm." He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Youse don' look too appetisin'. I lets youse go." That was until Hikaru turned around, his belt of lizard skin becoming visible. Their leader Ssssinda looked at him with horror.

"Youse wearin' my kin! Git 'em, lizards!" Hikaru ran. Damn his luck! Now he was certainly going to be killed. He would never see Sango, his only friend, again.

One lizard jumped on his back, making him scream. He had touched a deep gash in his side, and it had really hurt. Blood flowed out of it as the demon re-opened his wound. He threw his arm backwards to ward off the demon.

The demon was taken by surprise and was knocked off of Hikaru, who ran towards the river. Hikaru seen a sharp rock nearby and picked it up, turning around to face the demons.

Spotting the leader he threw the rock at him, aiming right between his eyes, but he ducked, and it hit a lizard behind him, killing him in an instant.

Ssssinda screamed with anger. The human had just killed his wife. He unsheathed the sword that hung in a belt at his side. He ran after Hikaru at full speed. The other demons followed after him, quickly gaining on the hurt Hikaru.

"Damn youse human! I'll murder you! You're dead!" Ssssinda hissed aloud. Hikaru heard this and ran faster. But still it was not fast enough. Sssinda caught hold of him and held him tight. "Ha ha, I gots youse now! I gots youse NOW! And I shall kills youse. Yessss." He put his sword to Hikaru's face.

Hikaru, weak as he was, kicked at the demon in a place that would certainly hurt. Ssssinda gasped with horror, letting the sword fall. Hikaru quickly picked it up.

"Now," he said, "All of you back away or your leader gets it." The demons seemed uncertain of what to do. One took a step forward. "I mean it!" Hikaru yelled, putting the defenceless demon into a headlock, aiming the sword at his heart. The demons then backed away. A voice broke the ensuing silence.

"Don' listen to the human! Saves me!" So they all moved forward a bit. Hikaru slammed the sword through his enemy's heart, watching the blood come from his mouth.

"I was not playing! Now go! All of you!" The demons did as they were bid. Hikaru collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion.

* * *

Sango, however, had a nice nights sleep. Her arm still hurt when she awoke at dawn but she was doing okay. Her eyes were not swollen anymore. She looked around. A bird was near her. So cute.

"Hey little birdie," she said. The bird looked up. It chirped. Sango laughed.

"You're so cute." The bird nodded it's head, to the amusement of Sango. The bird flew onto her shoulder. It looked her in the face with soft, innocent eyes. Once again it chirped. So Sango asked him a question. "Do you want to travel with me, my friend." It chirped. "I'll name you Tweety."

So it was that Tweety the bird joined Sango on her quest. Sango adored the bird and it's funny mannerisms. She was always thinking that it was cute, and sweet.

She began to think about Hikaru, and walked on, the bird on it's perch, her shoulder. She walked along the trail, forever looking at the forest beside her.

She watched the blue sky and the puffy clouds, momentarily forgetting her troubles. The sun was really bright and Sango blinked in it's light. She sung a song that the bird whistled to.

_What a sunny day, hey,_

_What a sunny day!_

_The clouds are thick,_

_The air is rich,_

_With the smell of a journey to come,_

_And all the while,_

_As I sit smile,_

_I never forget where I have come from!_

But the doom of Hikaru still weighed down upon her. Some instinct, however, told her that he was alive. Maybe it was just hope, but this feeling was undeniable. She would find him.

* * *

Hikaru woke up around noon, noting that the lizards were still not there. He smiled inwardly to himself. Even in this defeated state as he was he had still defeated a lizard ruler.

He stood up, looking at the river. How would he get back up there to Sango? He seen a steep slope, and knew that was the only way. He began to make his way over to it.

The slope was studded with many trees. Squirrells ran through the trees, darting up them and jumping across them. Hikaru smiled to see such happiness. He hadn't had much of that in his life. The only friend he had ever had was Sango, and now he was bereft of her too. What a dismal life.

_But_, he told himself, _it would get better_. Life had it's ups and downs, and he was just stuck in a down. He just had to find some way to get out of it. And maybe one day he luck wouldn't stink.

He made it to the bottom of the steep slope. He glanced up to find the top, but couldn't. Oh well, he would have to climb it any way. He put one foot on top of it, letting the other follow suit. Pretty soon he was making a decent climb.

Sweat was pouring down his face by the time he was a quater way up. He looked down about half a mile. This waterfall had to be as large as a mountain! It would take him forever to climb all the way to the top. If only there were an easier way...

The sun was beating down on Hikaru unmercifully, making sweat pour down his whole body. His clothes were drenched with sweat, it looked as if he had just climbed out of a pool of water. He blew a sigh. He wished he had somewhere to sit. But the slope was to steep. He was halfway up now though.

* * *

Now the tale swiches to Inuyasha. He was still in Kaede's hut, still a cook, and desperate to see Sango. She had been away for two weeks. That was an awful long time. What if something had happened to her? He twitched his ears in frustration.

Kagome walked in to Kaede's hut. "Hello, Inuyasha, Sango still on your mind?"

"Yeah," he muttered softly.

"She'll be alright you know. She can handle herself."

"I know, but..."

"But... what Inuyasha?"

"Two weeks, Kagome." He looked into her eyes, his golden ones shimmering.

"Yea, but she needs to find Kikyou."

"Wait... she told you that?"

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"So, you know our... _problem?_" Kagome gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. Shippou does too." Inuyasha became angry.

"Shippou knows! Myswell tell all of Japan!"

"Don't be like that Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't reply.

* * *

The sun shimmered lazily. The heat made everything look wobbily and unsteady. Inuyasha was wiping the sweat from his brow. He was cooking fish over another heat source, a fire. The smell smelled good. Shippou inhaled the aroma.

"That smells good, Inuyasha."

"Wha- oh, well, thanks." Inuyasha said absentmindedly. He was thining about Sango, and if he would ever see her again. He longed to know how she was doing, but there was no possible way. Sango...

He remembered their last meeting, how she had left so abruptly. If only their last meeting had been longer. Now he was stuck here without her. But hopefully one day she would come back.

_Hopefully..._

He watched as Kagome came and sat beside him, placing her hands around her knees. She didn't look at Inuyasha, nor did she speak to him. She gazed into the fire thoughtfully.

She also thought about Sango. She wondered if she were alive and if she were feeling Inuyasha with false hope of her returning. If only there was some way she could find where she was at.

She knew how badly Inuyasha wanted to see her. She felt sorry for him. Sango was gone and he loved her. He needed her. And as of right now he could not have her.

Inuyasha handed out the fish when it was done. They were eating silently, no one speaking or moving, except for eating. They all seemed to sense Inuyasha's grief and sorrow. But no one really knew how to comfort him. So they did not try. And for the next day or so all of Inuyasha's thoughts were about Sango. Her smile, her laugh, her voice... all this seemed like bliss to him. Her very prescense was angelic to him. But it eluded him, and he could not have it. He missed her so much.

He would be lonely for a while, it seemed. For Sango wasn't reappearing in camp. And until she did he would be so lonely, and sad, and miserable. He didn't even know that Sango was hurt with a broken arm, and that she was travelling with another guy. Or that she had another pet, Tweety. So many things about her had changed since she had left.

But he planned to love her a lot when she returned. He would treat her very good and he would respect her a lot. He would never mistreat her, never. And even when he went into heat he would be respectful. He was going to be the best mate a lover could ever want, or need. His passion for her was immense and she would no it when she got back.

_If she ever got back...  
_

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I tried to make this chapter longer as a treat. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. This chapter was originally going to be 7,000 words, but I decided it would be too long, I'll use those ideas later. Please review! Special thanks to Blue-Eyed-Puppy and FinalFlash54 for reviewing. :)**


	7. The Void

Chapter Seven. The Void

_After journey long spent,_

_And a long hard trail,_

_The two that apart were rent,_

_Ultimately prevail._

The long slope had not become steeper. Over a while it had gradually became more flat, and even had little ridges sticking out from it in places. The trees had thinned out about halfway up it. And that was how Hikaru came to be sitting down, after a five hour journey to the middle. Sweat drenched his body, making it glisten in the noon-time sun. He was breathing heavily, as if he had just run a marathon. But what he had done was harder than running a marathon. He had climbed up the side of a waterfall.

He watched as snails slid past him, oozing their slime onto small rocks and blades of grass. It was pretty disgusting, but Hikaru paid it little heed, for his attention turned to the sky, where a massive bird-like creature was flying. It looked pretty odd to Hikaru, but he soon dismissed it as a demon. You never know what demons could look like, they were so varied, and that was actually a bad thing. A really bad thing, rather, for you could never tell who was a demon, unless you could sense it, of course.

Hikaru sighed. He knew he was about to have to get up and start his onerous climb again. He didn't want to climb, it was such a hard task, but he had to, for Sango could need him. He would make it back to her. He had to. And even if she didn't need him, she was his only friend and he wanted her. He liked to have company. He had lived to much in lonliness. And since he had a friend now, he wouldn't lose her, atleast not that easily.

He stood up, brushing the dust off of his pants. He looked up the slope, such a long climb. And it looked as if the slope would become barron. No trees, no rocks, no grass. No animals. But he would still have to make that climb, and he dreaded it. But for love he would do it, and for love only, for indeed that was what this whole situation was about, love. His love for Sango, in a friendly way, and for her needs. Yes, he could and would do it for love.

He began to walk up the flattening slope, his feet sending up shoots of dust and small rocks. It made him cough but he kept on going, walking, walking. He could hear the crunch of his feet on the small rocks, and he kind of liked the sound. He usually liked the sound of crunching things. But when the rocks soon died away, he was left without a noise. He walked up in silence, except for the occasional hum of his voice and the constant sound of his breathing. And that would be pretty much how his whole journey would turn out. Silence, and while lasting, lonliness.

* * *

Sango had company though. Tweety. The small bird she had met at dawn. The bird was pretty fun-loving, cute, and eccentric. Sango thought that he would be a good pet, but she didn't want Kirara to feel replaced, or for her to eat the bird. So that meant that at one point or the other, she would have to give poor Tweety up. But she meant to make their time together good, and to have fun with him on the journey to find Hikaru. She was currently headed towards the waterfall.

Her arm did not hurt as bad, but that is not saying that it did not hurt at all. It pained her constantly, and often caused her to rest. She tried to avoid touching anything to it, or it to anything, for when she did it hurt really bad, and she did not want to suffer that pain unneccassarily. Often she tried singing or humming to get her mind off of the pain, but it never worked. Her arm always prevailed, making her often cry and whine aloud. One time she accidentally bumped it into a tree, and she didn't stop crying for around five minutes.

She found it odd that no villages had popped up around the path. It was just one straight flowing path from Kaede's hut, all the way to a huge waterfall and who knows what's beyond. But Sango had a feeling she was getting closer to Kikyou. And that made her sort of light-hearted, and when she thought about finding Kikyou her conversations were merry and her attitude good. For the thought of being with Inuyasha comforted her, and she wanted to be with him very badly. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks, and that was a long time.

She also missed the friendship of Kagome, one of her best friends. They had had some good times together, and Sango wished to spend more time with her. Kagome was funny, and Sango liked humour. She was creative, and Sango liked creative ideas. And she also missed Shippou, sometimes he could be funny and he was very much like a child in her eyes. She treated him as an adult though, because she knew that's how he wanted it to be. And she missed Kirara. Her pet from childhood she had always treated Sango with respect. Her and Sango had been the best friends, and Sango yearned deeply to see her again.

Yet despite all of those earnings there was still a quest to complete, and she was the one to complete it. She would have to sacrifice time with her friends so she could make better time with Inuyasha later on. She thought it was a worthy and just cause, to find better love with a lover. Her friends, and sadly Inuyasha, would all have to wait for her. But it would come out better in the end.

* * *

Inuyasha sat alone by the river. His thoughts swivelled. All of them were about Sango. What if she were dead? What if she were hurt? He didn't like to think about stuff like that, but that was all that kept entering his head. He was so worried for her. He cared for her greatly. It was almost pathetic, actually, that someone like him would let love overwhelm him so much. But he did, and it was irrerversable. Sango was his and she would remain his, forever and always, to the end of their days. And hopefully the end of their days would be a long time from now.

He watched the river come flowing past at a rapid speed. The water glistened in the moonlight. It appealed to Inuyasha. He smelled his armpits, it was time for a wash. He walked over to the riverbank, where he proceeded to undress and get in the water. Maybe the water would soothe him and ease his thoughts. Nice cold water. Yes, that would do the trick. Hopefully it would wash away the fog that made his mind so hazy. He had such a terrible headache. He felt so tired. He sat down in the water, feeling the current massage him. It felt so good. He could just go to sleep.

"Inuyasha!" A voice startled him into wakefulness. It was Miroku. He watched the monk walk towards him.

"Oh, it's you," said Inuyasha.

"And by that you mean?"

"No, nothing. I'm just tired that's all."

"You doin' alright?"

"Huh?"

"I mean about Sango."

"No. No, not really. I have a nagging feeling she's hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but something is telling me she is not all right. I would wish to see her." Miroku joined him in the river.

"We all do, Inuyasha. If only there were some way to contact her."

"Yea, if only. But there isn't." Miroku frowned.

"I think there is a way. But it may not work." Inuyasha perked up.

"Yea, I'm listening."

"Take Kirara. Fly around until you find her. But it could be dangerous, Lady Kaede says there has been an increase in demons as of late."

"I'll do it."

"You sure, you could get hurt."

"You can't just walk away from love." After the statement the two fell silent. Inuyasha finished his bath. He stood up and walked over to the bank to dry off.

To Inuyasha's dismay, Kagome walked up as soon as he was getting out. She seen him and gasped, and she seen the deep red colour on Inuyasha's face.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Sorry." But he only smiled meekly.

"It's alright. You've seen me before."

"Oh, you knew?"

"Yea, I knew."

"And you didn't stop me?"

"No. I didn't think I needed to."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing over here Kagome?"

"Came for a bath." Miroku smiled.

"Well, come on and join me." Kagome didn't return the favour.

"Pervert monk!" She looked over at Inuyasha, who now was slumbering against the tree. He must have fallen asleep. She would need to get a cover for him, and she would need to bring him back to Kaede's hut.

Luckily she had brought a towel for herself. She covered him up with it, not daring to dry him off or dress him, for she did not wish to violate his privacy. Carrying him back she laid him in the hut, telling everyone to back away from him. He slumbered on until morning.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke in the morning, refreshed, but still with a foggy head. He noticed that he was in Kaede's hut. Someone must have moved him. He looked around to find that no one else was in there. They must be outside. He quickly put on his clothes, which Miroku had brought along. He walked outside into the crisp morning air.

Kaede was sitting at a fire, making a breakfast of stew. She looked up when Inuyasha walked out.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

"Yo. Have you seen Kagome and Miroku? I want to speak to them."

"Yea, they left a while back."

"Where'd they go?"

"They said they were going to forage for food."

"Oh. When'd they leave?"

"About half and hour ago." Inuyasha sat beside her.

"Kaede?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak with you?"

"Sure, Inuyasha." He hesitated.

"Well, I have this feeling. Something tells me Sango is in deep trouble, or is headed for it. And I know this feeling is true, for I see visions of Naraku in my dreams."

"Naraku?"

"Yes. And a bottomless void."

"Hmmmmm. What do you wish to do?"

"I would wish to use Kirara to find Sango, and save her from any trouble that might befall her." Kaede sat, silent for awhile. She pointed at Kirara, who did not go with Kagome and Miroku.

"Go, Inuyasha. While there is still time go and save Sango." Her features were wrinkled and grim. She looked very worried, and her face had become extremely pale.

"Right." Inuyasha walked over to Kirara, who was listening intently. "Alright. I think you heard what needs to be done." Kirara meowed and changed into the demon form of her. Inuyasha got on her back, riding off into the daytime sky. He was finally going to get Sango, though it was in a dire emergency. He made Kirara go at all haste and pretty soon they were just a blur in the sky.

* * *

"Hnnfh," grunted Hikaru as he climbed upward. His legs burned, his chest and stomach hurt, and his arms were all scratched up. There were many holes where he was now and he kept tripping and scratching himself up. His face was brown with the dust, making him look very odd. His grey eyes surveyed his surroundings carefully.

Soon he would be up all the way. He would be back with Sango. He had missed her a lot. The thought of her pushed him onwards, and he soon was climbing rapidly. He was about three-fourths of the way up.

Another thought struck him, though. What if Sango thought he was dead and had carried on with her quest to find that miko? What if she were gone and he could never find her again. That was troubling to think of, and yet he still thought of it. He could not get it out of his head.

The sun was very bright and very hot. He was still very much drenched in sweat and had become used to the wetness on his body. He couldn't remember when he had ever done something this hard in all of his life. This task used up energy, time, and spirit. It was draining and it took it's toll on Hikaru.

He rarely slept while he was climbing up. He wanted to have as much time as possible to meet up with Sango and he did not plan to mess that up with rest. Though he was dreadfully sleepy he did not sleep. Though he was awfully hungry he did not eat. And though he was super thirsty he did not quench his thirst.

It was now once again nighttime. Hikaru had not planned to sleep but two days travell had taken it's toll on him. He had to realise that sleep was inevitable. He snoozed on a comfortable ledge.

The moon was bright and full overhead. The stars were even brighter and seemed to wink at the things below them. They twinkled endlessly, and if you looked at them long enough they blended together. It was so beautiful but Hikaru missed it all. His sleeping form lay huddled on the ledge, breathing softly and steadily.

The pounding of the waterfall did not wake him up, nor did the poisonous bees that flew past him. He slept very steadily, and was unnoticed by the Saimyosho that hummed past him.

They were going somewhere. To the massive purple barrier that had been set as a trap for two people that could be of use to Naraku. A demon slayer and a warrior. Yes, Naraku could make good use of them. And he planned to. He would use them to get Inuyasha there. And then the Tetsusaiga would be his.

"What a beautiful morning," Hikaru told himself after a long night's rest. He felt full of energy and confidence. He watched as a yellow bird flew to him. Strange. Why was this bird doing this?

"Hello, little birdie." Tweety, for that was the bird, chirped, pointing his beak upwards towards the top of the waterfall where he could see a hazy figure.

_Sango!_

Sango peered down the waterfall, looking to where Tweety was chirping crazily. She could see a figure of a man. That man had to be Hikaru! She smiled with delight. Her friend! Her friend was back! He had survived! She thanked God for answering her prayers.

She watched Hikaru climb slowly up. Tweety was flying right above him, guiding him to where she was at. How she loved that bird! He was so helpful! Just like Kirara.

Those thoughts made her think of her friends again and of Inuyasha. She momentarily forgot about Hikaru and thought about her mate.

_Her mate._

Inuyasha popped into her head and she longed to see him more than ever. A sudden pang hit her and tears welled up in her eyes. She may be here with Hikaru, but she wasn't with Inuyasha.

_Wasn't with Inuyasha._

She had left him all alone. Except for her friends of course, but the one he wanted to see most was gone. She was startled out of her trance by a voice.

"Hey, Sango! Down here!" She looked down to see Hikaru, who was in hearing range. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Hikaru! I thought you were dead for a while."

"What convinced you otherwise?"

"Love." Hikaru fell silent. "A friendship love." But suddenly Hikaru smiled.

"You said I would make it across the bridge easily. " She smiled back.

"I love a good trick." She watched as he pulled himself over the edge, standing up beside her. He wiped the dust off of his clothing. Dust went everywhere. Sango coughed.

"Please stop." Hikaru did, under a fit of coughing and hacking. He had bad asthma. Sango patted him on the back.

"Are you alright? Go take a sip of water." Hikaru ran over to the water, taking some in his hands, and sipping it. After a minute or two his breathing returned to normal.

"So, how's you're arm? It looks pretty bad," he said, standing up. He surveyed the skin around it, saying "You patched it up pretty nicely."

"Thanks. It hurts."

"I can imagine. How'd it happen?"

"I tripped. Thanks for asking." Then the conversation dulled down. Silence rained over the group. Even Tweety, who usually chirped a lot was relatively silent. The sounds of forest land were quiet.

The sun didn't shine as bright as before. It was encircled by thick puffy white clouds, with birds soaring through them. It looked as if some of the tips of the tall trees were stuck in the middle of them, they were so massive. It amazed both Hikaru and Sango. Truly there could be nothing bigger in the amazing world of nature. No animal could best these trees.

The path was still a muddy brown colour and still it lay beside the river. They resolved that they would use the path to travel away from the waterfall, taking a sharp left when the path veered in the distance. They planned to make good time, both were ready for the journey to be over. Tweety flew behind them, sometimes dissappearing in the underbrush, but somtimes reappearing beside them. Sango and Hikaru talked of all that had happened since they were parted by the angry river., glad that once again they were back with each other.

* * *

They walked down the path. Soon they would be where the path veered off to the left. They looked on ahead to see if there were anything worth noticing. There wasn't. They talked casually as they walked.

"Another day passed while I was in the demon's lair..." Hikaru said recalling the account of the Lover Demon. Sango blew a sigh.

"And you were free the next day, right?"

"Sorta, yea." Sango giggled.

"I got it right? I'm good." Hikaru laughed. They were good friends again.

They made it to the veer in the path, noting the bridge that Hikaru failed to cross in the distance. Sango laughed when she seen it, and Hikaru nudged her playfully. They both laughed after that, merrily and happily.

They turned on the veer and stopped dead. Way ahead there was a massive purple barrier. What it contained they did not know but they headed straight for it at a great speed. Sango had a feeling Naraku was involved...

Soon Sango began to sense a powerful prescence nearby that could only be explained as one thing, Naraku. He was very strong by the feel of it. He would be a hard demon to fight. Hikaru followed after her as she ran very fast.

Sango had a hurt arm but she intended to fight Naraku anyway. Why now? Why did he have to appear when Inuyasha wasn't with her. Her eyes turned down in anger. He was the reason that Kohaku had killed all of those people. He, too, was the reason for his death. She would get him. No one hurt her family and got away with it... no one. Her feet pounded the ground as she ran, dust flying in circles around Hikaru...

* * *

Inuyasha was on Kirara's back. So far he had seen no sign of Sango. And that was just his luck. Kirara wasn't tired at all though, even though she had been flying around for hours. She held her head high, for she was finding Sango. She wanted to see her very badly also so she would not stop. She wouldn't stop for anything.

Inuyasha had often gotten off of her back to search on the ground, but he never found anything. He found a glade where a river was at, and it seemed that some human had been there, but whether it was Sango, he did not know.

The clouds were beginning to thin out and become wispy, blowing away at the simplest touch of the wind. They left the sun a bigger place to beat it's heat down upon, and the sun did, scorching Inuyasha and Kirara as they looked for Sango. Sweat poured down Inuyasha's face, his features grim. He needed to find Sango fast. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Soon Inuyasha came to river that turned into a waterfall, telling Kirara to fly on. There was a massive purple barrier ahead and he knew that was where the trouble was at.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku walked back out of the forest. They were carrying a huge bag of supplies. They looked at Kaede and then put the supplies in the hut. When they got out they talked to her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her, watching as she turned the pot of stew. She looked up at Kagome before answering.

"He went away to find Sango. There's going to be deep trouble."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. He looked worried.

"Inuyasha is going to find Sango. She is in deep trouble. Naraku. That's all he would tell me."

"Wh-When did he leave?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"There was no time, Sango could be killed any moment now."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about," Miroku said.

"As do I," Kaede replied. "Only Inuyasha knows what's going on."

"How does he know?" Kaede still looked grim.

"He seen it in a dream. He knows what's going on." She ladled out a portion of stew and gave it to Kagome, "Stew?" Kagome sat down and began eating, and soon Miroku joined her.

"This tastes good, Lady Kaede," he said, eating some after blowing on it. It was steaming hot for it had not had time to cool down.

"Thanks, Lord Monk," Kaede answered back. Her features were still grim and pale. She was obviously still thinking about Inuyasha and Sango, and for their well-being. But she was more worried about what Naraku was doing, for she knew he was involved. What was his plan this time? It couldn't be good.

Last time he had used Kohaku to get Sango to bring him the Tetsusaiga, but what would it be this time? Why was he so bent on messing with Sango? She hoped Sango would be alright...

* * *

They were there, at the barrier, but they were not alone. Naraku was there also. He stood in front of the barrier. He smirked when Sango and Hikaru walked up.

"Hello, Sango, Hikaru," he laughed evilly. "So you finally made it. I was wondering when you would get here." Hikaru jumped forward.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" He made as if to hit Naraku but Sango stopped his hand.

"He's not the one you want to mess with, Hikaru." Naraku chuckled.

"I'm not, you're right Sango. Now, what I drew you here for." He looked at them evilly. With a clap of his hands Kagura appeared, holding an almost complete Shikon Shard. "You have the rest of them don't you?"

"No, no. Honestly," said Sango. She was lying, though, she did have a piece of the Shikon Shard. She had almost forgotten about it. The final piece.

"Don't lie to me, Sango." Naraku's voice dripped menace. With a movement of his hand he gestured to the barrier. "You don't want me to have to disperse this barrier."

"Why? What have you hidden in there?" Naraku laughed.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Unless of course you give me the shard. If you don't, the barrier will get you."

"What do you mean?" She looked at the barrier.

"I mean what's inside the barrier."

"I-don't-have-it," she lied through gritted teeth. Naraku's features hardened. He moved his hand towards the barrier, shattering it. Inside it was a void of blackness, caused by the destruction of something sacred.

"It's a void," Naraku said, "A place where one can spend eternity wandering in the blackness. Give me the shard or your friend goes in there." She watched as Kagura roughly grabbed Hikaru.

Sango didn't know what to do. If she gave him the shard many lives would be taken, and if she didn't Hikaru's would. Hikaru looked at her pleadingly. She stayed silent.

"Alright then, say goodbye!" Naraku threw Hikaru towards the void. Sango screamed and jumped in his way. The force knocked her backward, and the Shikon Shard that she was getting out of her pocket flew out of her hand. It landed at Naraku's feet.

"Heh. Thanks, Sango." He placed the piece in the Shikon Shard and grinned. Sango stood up, the wound in her arm re-opened by the force of the blow. In horror she watched as Hikaru knocked the jewel away from Naraku.

"Leave her alone, Naraku!" Hikaru screamed. Naraku's eyes flashed red. He grabbed Hikaru, and with a powerful thrust, he was thrown into the void...

"NO! HOW COULD YOU!?" screamed Sango in agony. She ran forwards and hit Naraku with her right hand. But Naraku laughed.

"So you wish to join Hikaru? I can arrange that." With a grin he grabbed her, and sent her flying to the void with a blow of his hand.

The void shown black behind them, rippling like wind. It almost looked like a portal, but it was not. It was the space between life and death, sort of like Miroku's wind tunnel.

Sango stood at it's edge. Naraku was in front of her, grinning in her face. "Time to die!" he cried, and with a push, she was shoved backwards over the edge...

"EXORCISING CLAWS OF STEEL!" Inuyasha cried, coming up from behind Naraku. The attack landed in his back and sent him staggering.

"Inuyasha! Where did you come from?" Naraku looked surprised.

"I have my ways of getting around." And then Inuyasha seen something that made his blood run cold. Sango's footprints, leading into the void. Naraku had killed her. Sango was dead. Actually worse, she was trapped, and without the jewel could never return.

"Ha. Ha. So, you were in love with this human girl?" Naraku laughed. Inuyasha clenched his fists. Tears coursed down his face.

"I'll kill you Naraku!" He jumped forward, slashing out with his claws, but Naraku dodged and Inuyasha missed. He jumped forward to get him again, and Naraku dodged again.

Naraku hit out with his claws, which he had grown, and smacked Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha grunted and fell down. Naraku laughed again.

"Ha! Ha! Inuyasha!" He stepped on the half-demon's face. Inuyasha spat out blood, knocking Naraku off of him.

"I'll kill you Naraku!" He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" The blast hit Naraku and Kagura. The jewel flew out of her hands, and landed in the hands of... Kikyou?

"Inuyasha. What brings you here?" Kikyou asked seriously.

"Kikyou..."

"I came here because I sensed a void and the presence of Naraku." She smiled. "And now I've got the Shikon Jewel." Naraku scowled.

"Give it to me, Kikyou!" With no effort great spurs came out of his body, headed straight for Kikyou. Inuyasha jumped in the way and saved Kikyou, landing to the side of the fallen Kagura, who was unconscious. Kikyou aimed an arrow at Naraku, shooting it at his head. The arrow hit him in the head, but it did little damage to him. He laughed.

"Is that all you've got?" But then Naraku stopped laughing. His face started to crack. With a swirl he was gone, Kagura with him.

Inuyasha looked up at Kikyou. He asked a question that was on his mind.

"Can you get Sango out of there?" Kikyou shook her head.

"No. But there is a way. But it is near impossible."

"What?"

"You need to revive the Priestess Midoroku, my mentor."

"How?"

"I can do that part. But it will take awhile. You will need to get Miroku. He can put up a Spiritual Shield around the void, so no one can close it."

"Right." He wiped the tears away from his eyes. But they kept coming. What if he couldn't find Sango? What if she were going to be gone forever? Kikyou put a comforting arm around him.

"It will be okay Inuyasha. It will only take a week or so. Let's just hope that Sango doesn't go to far in the void, or it will overwhelm her, and she will die."

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Sango called in the blackness. She could not see a thing. Naraku had said the truth. She was in a blackness. She couldn't get out! She would be trapped in here for eternity! There was no way to escape!

She couldn't even find Hikaru, who should have been in here too. But he was gone too far. He would never come back out. She did not know that, but she still didn't look for him. She didn't want to stray to far way. She needed to be where she was at. Just in case...

_Just in case..._

**A/N: This was my longest chapter yet. YAY! I hope you liked the cliffhanger. Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Sango TT. Please review!**

* * *


	8. Inuyasha!

**Chapter Eight. Inuyasha!**

There was a reason why Kikyou wanted Midoroku to come back. Midoroku knew about voids, for that was all the Shikon Jewel was, the house of a void. And she could call people back out of the void, unless they were too far away. She was headed to the Shrine where Midoroku used to used to teach, and where her grave was at. There she would revive Midoroku and get her to get Sango out of the void that Naraku had created. She tried to wonder why Naraku had created the void in the first place. She had a guess.

She thought that it would be used to lure Sango, who had obviously been in the area. But what would he need with Sango? Then the answer came to her. Naraku had used Sango to get to Inuyasha.-and the last jewel shard. And by taking Inuyasha he would be able to get the Tetsusaiga. But Naraku had already obtained every jewel shard, so what would he need with the Tetsusaiga, unless he knew Inuyasha could be stronger than the power of the jewel. Knowing Naraku he wouldn't take any chances, he would eliminate any possible threat fast. But that didn't matter now. Now she had the Jewel.

After she wished on the Jewel Naraku wouldn't be able to get it, no one would, for the wish would exterminate the Jewel. So what would Naraku use for power? Would the threat of Naraku be over? Kikyou really doubted it. Naraku would find a way to come back. His quest for power was not yet over. He would find a way. But as of right now she needed to dismiss those thoughts from her head. She needed to concentrate on finding the Shrine. It wasn't too far off, but it was concealed in woods, and she would have to look hard to find it.

She peered around at the trees that surrounded her. She didn't see the Shrine. But she hadn't expected to see it yet, it was a short way off into the distance. She knew the Shrine would be huge, kind of like an old Buddhist temple. So it wouldn't be that hard to miss. She remembered the days when she was taught there. Happy days they were. Quite unlike the times that now befell the world. She hoped that one day the world would be back to the way it once was. All they needed to do was to defeat Naraku.

But of course, it was Kagome's fault they were in this mess at all. If she hadn't fell down the well and brought back the Shikon Jewel that was meant never to return, no one would be so hurt and the bad times wouldn't exist. It could've ended with the death of her and Inuyasha. But she didn't want Inuyasha to be dead, so she figured everything went sort of for the best. Kikyou continued to walk on, looking for the Shrine that held the grave of Midoroku.

Finally she spotted the Shrine off to the side. Or rather, what was left of the Shrine. She cried out in horror. What had happened? What had gone wrong here? Where was the peaceful place where she grew up? She ran forward towards the Shrine, through the trees, snagging her clothes and her legs. She stumbled and fell, cutting her cheek on a thorn. Getting up slowly, she wiped the blood off her face with her sleeve. She continued to run forward, breaking the bramble in her path. She dodged the trees and pushed aside the great plants in her path, heading for the ruins of the shrine.

She made it to the shrine, looking up in disgust as she seen the rotting wood and the crumbling stone. What could have happened here to make this so bad? Was the grave still intact? She stuck her hand out to touch the stone, feeling the moss that now grew on the outside of it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. A tear coursed down her face as she looked around at her surroundings, looking f or t he fence that led into the grave. She found it, and began heading to it.

She made it to the gate. The surface of it was rusted and old, and parts of the metal was chipped, and some of it was coming off. There was a lock on the gate. _Crap_, Kikyou thought. Now how would she be able to get it? She didn't have a key or a pick, nor anything else that could break the lock. So she decided on climbing the fence. She put her foot into a little gap in the fence, and she soon began her ascent.

The fence seemed to go on forever. She continued to switch feet around in the gaps in the fence, and rotate her arms. Soon she was at the top of the fence. She gazed down at the ground, astonished at how high up she was. She gulped. Now she had to get down. She could see the large plants at the bottom as small dots. She slowly put her foot over, hoping to catch it on the first hole in the fence, but her foot didn't make it. She fell forwards over the fence, catching it with her foot, causing her to hang upside down. She reached her hand up to get a grip on the fence, releasing her foot from it's hold. Soon she was in normal position, ready to make a descent.

She slowly worked her feet down the fence, soon reaching the bottom. She wiped the sweat from her brow and gazed around. She could see a cemetery of all the mikos and monks that had worked at the Shrine. Now, just to find Midoroku's. Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder.

She spun around to see a giant demon. He scowled at her.

"This is my land now! Get off of it or die!" Kikyou shrugged his hand off.

"Not in your wildest dreams, Demon! I will slay you if necessary!" But the demon only laughed.

"You, slay me? Ha, I'd like to see you try." Kikyou strung her bow and had an arrow to it in a second.

"I am playing no game with you. Prepare to go back to the abyss from whence you came!" Kikyou shot the arrow, sending forth a blazing bolt, that soon pierced the demon's eye. He fell over, dead.

"Now, time to find the grave." Kikyou ran off towards the cemetery, a pair of eyes watching her.

* * *

Sango called out into the darkness, but all she heard was her own echo and the rushing of her heart. Where was she? How would she be able to get out?

"INUYASHA! HELP ME! WHEREVER YOU ARE! HELP ME!" But the rolling sounds of her echo came back to her, and not Inuyasha's voice. She didn't know where anyone or anything was at. Hikaru was gone, fallen to far in the blackness to ever be found, and there he would wonder until eternity ends.

Tears coursed down her smooth face, landing on her clothes. She had to get out of here. But there was no way. The only way she would be able to get out would be to have help from the outside. She hoped someone was helping her.

She turned her head sideways, hoping to find some light in the never-ending darkness. But she found nothing. How she longed to find Inuyasha and to kiss him and be with him. If only she were out. If only she were out……

* * *

Inuyasha sat outside the void just like Kikyou had told him. Tears coursed down his face, the wind blowing them sideways when they hit open air. He sniffed. How had he let this happen?

He wished he had been there for Sango, he wished that he had protected her and cherished her. Why did he let her leave in the first place? He was a very foolish half-demon, he concluded. He didn't deserve Sango. She was way to good for him. Another long sniff was heard. Finally he stood up and walked over to the void.

"SANGO!" he yelled into the blackness. He just couldn't bear it. He had to try to get Sango back before Kikyou came. The sooner she got out the better. "SANGO!"

* * *

Far out in the blackness Sango heard a voice. Could that be Inuyasha? No, she was just beginning to become delusional. She shook her head.

"Shake out of it Sango. At least keep your mind in this place," she told herself. Faintly though she could swear she heard a voice calling her name. She cocked her head to one side.

"SANGO!" The sound reached her as a faint whisper. She began to walk towards the sound. More and more she began to hear a voice.

"INUYASHA!" she called.

Inuyasha jumped back away from the abyss. Had he heard correctly? Did he just hear his name being called out? Joy shone in his eyes.

"SANGO! C'mon! You're not weak Sango! You can get through this! Come to me!" He looked down into the blackness, but he still didn't see anything. He knew she was near though. So he continued to call out her name.

"SANGO! SANGO! SANGO!" He put his hands around his mouth and yelled some more. He knew he would see her soon. His Sango.

* * *

Sango could see a light up ahead. And she could see a silhouetted figure in it. It was a male and he had long hair. It was Inuyasha. She ran fast up ahead, and soon her world busted into light. She was free!

"INUYASHA! Oh, I love you Inuyasha!" She ran forward and grabbed Inuyasha in a tight hug. Inuyasha looked at her sobbing form. Sango had made it out. He had done it without the help of Kikyou and Midoroku. If only there were some way to relay the message to Kikyou that she didn't need Midorou assistance.

Inuyasha hugged her back. Sango looked up into his face. She seen the tears that too were coming from his eyes. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad to be here with you, Inuyasha. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Sango. I love you, too." He took her by the hands. Suddenly Sango cried out. Inuyasha looked down at her hand. There was a small black hole in the palm in her hand. Inuyasha stepped back. It couldn't be. Sango- did she have the wind tunnel?

* * *

Kikyou looked at the aged gravestone. It read:

_Here lies Midoroku,_

_Creator of the Shikon Jewel,_

_And a great friend and teacher._

Kikyou took the Shikon Jewel in her hands. She hesitantly whispered a wish, "I wish that Midoroku were still alive." It all happened at once. A big explosion of blue light shot up, knocking Kikyou backwards. The grave burst apart, and an angelic figure arose in an array of silver light. Kikyou rose up and walked towards the person, Midoroku.

"Midoroku, is that you?" she asked hesitantly. She stuck her hand out to touch the glowing figure. The figure smiled at her.

"Yes, Kikyou. You haven't aged a bit." Midoroku took her hand. "Why have you summoned me from the Otherworld, Kikyou?" Kikyou looked at her gravely.

"I need your help and you guidance. We have no time to waste. Follow me!"

Kikyou walked along the path with Midoroku, talking to her the whole time.

"So, how did your death occur, Master?" Midoroku smiled at her very brightly. She placed her arm around Kikyou's shoulder.

"The natural thing: old age. I died right about fifty years ago." Kikyou looked at her gravely again.

"Yeah, so did I. I was brought back by Urasue." And as if to prove her point, Kikyou's soul collectors came by and dropped some souls into her body. Midoroku looked at her.

"So how did it happen, Kikyou? How and when did you die?" Kikyou hung her head down.

"I was murdered by Naraku. You remember the man I was taking care of?" Midoroku nodded.

"Yes, the guy went by the name of Onigumo didn't he?" Kikyou nodded at the statement. She remembered the time she had shown Onigumo to her.

"Well, he let demons take over himself. He became Naraku, and he killed me. He tricked me into thinking it was my lover at the time, Inuyasha, so I in turn killed Inuyasha. Inuyasha was only under a death spell, so when my reincarnation went the a well and came into this era he was brought back, just right before I was."

"How interesting. Hmmm. It seems like you have been through a lot. You are all right now, I assume."

"Yes. I am. But what I called you about. Inuyasha's new mate, she got trapped in a void by Naraku. Do you know how to get her out?"

"Sure. But I won't be the one to do it. It will have to be Inuyasha. His love only can bring her back." Kikyou looked at her.

"That's it? That seems simple. She's probably out of the void now, t hen. Well, if he hasn't figured it out, you life won't be in vain. I'm sorry to have disturbed your rest."

"Oh, it's no problem. Now I can spread my good over again. I thank you, Kikyou." Kikyou smiled at her.

"Well, then, I guess you are welcome. We should be getting near the place now." The landscape had changed. The forests had died out into flat plains. The grass billowed in the wind, and the sky overhead became a brilliant blue. The clouds were puffy and white. And upon that statement, Midoroku and Kikyou arrived at the spot.

Inuyasha sprang up at the sight of them. He looked at Midoroku. _So, she had gotten Midoroku back._

"Hello, Kikyou. I got Sango." Kikyou smiled at Midoroku.

"What did I tell you."

"But," Inuyasha continued, "There's a problem. Something is wrong with her hand. It looks as if she is starting to have a wind tunnel." Midoroku grimaced as she inspected the hand.

"A wind tunnel did you say? It looks to be very dangerous. What are wind tunnels though?"

"Wind tunnels are part of the evil of Naraku. They suck up anything in the path at the owners will, and after many years it will devour the person who has it. The only way to break the curse would be to destroy Naraku."

"I see. I don't know what to do about that. I have never seen the likes of it. But how early of a death would it be?"

"I don't actually know," said Inuyasha. "But I know someone lived to be a grandfather with a wind tunnel." He looked over at Sango. She was crying. He put a comforting arm around her. Tearing off a piece of cloth from his hanyou robe, he put it around the small hole. Sango looked up at him.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." He wiped away some of her tears. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, and then the two kissed.

Inuyasha chased Sango's tongue through her mouth, delving down deep into it. Sango grabbed him tighter, Inuyasha running his hand through her silky raven hair. After what seemed eternity the two broke apart.

"I love you," they both said in unison.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the length of this chapter disappointed anyone. But the next chapter will be SUPER long and I figured ya'll might need a break. Yes, Sango has a windtunnel. Some ideas were contributed by Dpbclover, check out his stories. I hope ya'll enjoyed this. The next chapterR.**

**Special thanks to all of the people who have reviewed. The next chapter will be the last chapter. But the tale doesn't end there. Look for the sequel: The Nature of Naraku. The sequel will be much darker. It will have more action, more romance, and many more twists. **

**This chapter was supposed to be 5,000 words like the last. I'm kind of sad it isn't, I like long chapters. But never mind that. The next chapter will make up for it. And the sequel will be much longer than this. **

**Inuyasha!**


	9. Love

****

A/N: I would like to say before you read that I am a Christian.

Chapter Nine. Love

_Hold me close, and I'll kiss you,_

_Hold me tight, and I'll do more,_

_But leave me and I wil miss you,_

_And you will leave my heart sore._

Sango and Inuyasha walked down an old dusty path. It led to the camp where Inuyasha had come to find Sango, and where he had rescued her from the Void. Midorku and Kikyou walked ahead of them, and Kirara flew in the air above them. Sango took Inuyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha," she said, her voice trailing off. He looked at her caringly. His golden eyes shimmered in the daytime sun that shone down upon them.

"Yeah," he said. He looked at her patiently . She smiled at him and said nothing. He looked at her, half-confused, and half-patient. "What did you want to say?"

"I didn't want to say anything. But..." her voice trailed off. She took Inuyasha's other hand, grounding the two to a halt. "I will do this." She leaned forward and enveloped Inuyasha in a kiss. Inuyasha was startled but he soon joined his mate. Sango pulled apart. She smiled.

"That was a lot better than words," Inuyasha said, holding Sango close. Sango looked up into his eyes.

"I can't argue with you there. Ha! Look! That bird crashed into a tree," Sango said, pointing at a clumsy looking bird. She and Inuyasha both giggled. They watched as the bird flew off.

"I'm really glad I got you back Sango. My life would be nothing without you." Sango chuckled.

"I know, aren't I just perfect?" she made a little stance. "Just kidding," she giggled when she seen Inuyasha's face. "I'm not really that self-centred." This time she was surprised when he kissed her.

Sango looked up from their kiss. Water splashed down on her head.

"Inuyasha, it's raining." He looked up to see a water droplet falling from high in the sky.

"I like rain," he said, continuing the kiss. Sango kissed back, feeling her hair being pressed against her face and head as the rain pounded against it. She found her hands straying farther down than usual, near Inuyasha's backside...

BAM! Thunder exploded in the sky, startling the couple. The rain had begun to get so hard that they could barely see what was in front of them.

"C'mon, Sango! We've got to get to camp." He took her hand and ran ahead of her, pulling her along at a quick speed. Water clogged up their mouths when they tried to speak with each other. "WHOAA!" Inuyasha cried, landing face-first in the dirt. He had tripped over a rock. Sango skidded to a halt when she felt his body.

"Inuyasha," she said, her voice containing laughter and worry, "Are you okay?" She watched in relief as he got up, once again taking her by the hand.

"Sango, I can't even see the path anymore! And this rain is getting in the way of my smell! Where's camp?" She looked to where he was silhouetted in front of her.

"I don't know. Kirara!" Sango called, looking up at the dark figure in the dark sky. She saw the cat demon fly downwards, not stopping until she reached their level. "Kirara? Can you smell the way back to camp?" She was disappointed when the demon shook her head.

"We'll just have to keep running then!" Inuyasha called back to her. "I don't see any caves around." Sango looked ahead at him.

"I don't see anything. Everything is so dark with this rain! Ohhh!" And just like Inuyasha, she tripped, but she never hit the ground. Two hands caught her in an embrace. Sango looked into the person's face.

"Miroku! It's you! Inuyasha, over here!" She listened as Inuyasha went in the sound of her voice.

"C'mon, you two, it's time for us to go inside." Miroku lead them into the camp that they knew so well.

* * *

Once they were inside the shelter of the hut, Kagome gave them towels to dry off. She smiled at them before walking off to join Kaede in another part of the room, where the old miko was cooking a pot of stew.

"What kept you two so long?" But without waiting for an answer she walked off.

Inuyasha couldn't help but look at Sango's breasts. Her clothes were wet and judging by the temperature of the room they were pretty prominent. He tried to avoid his gaze so no one would look, but they were so gorgeous. Sango caught him looking at her, a wide smile crossing her face.

"You naughty boy, you," she whispered, catching Inuyasha off guard. He blushed slightly and turned his head. Sango put her hands on his face and turned it back. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with being naughty..." she said, her voice trailing off. But then a voice rang out.

"Dinner is ready!" Kaede called out, watching as Kikyou, Midoroku, (who were allowed to stay) Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou all came towards her. She ladled out a steaming portion of stew to them each. Inuyasha excepted his and sat down in a far corner. Sango came and joined him.

"Inuyasha? What happened to your face?" she asked, examining a cut on the side of it. She took a bite of stew. But before Inuyasha could answer she burst out laughing, spraying the stew on the floor. Inuyasha looked at the laughing girl cautiously.

"You okay, Sango?" he asked. Sango raised up, laughing. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just remembering." By now the whole room was watching them.

"Remembering what?" he asked curiously.

"I was remembering when you tripped and fell, that's how you got the cut on your face!" Sango burst out laughing again, the whole room joining in. Inuyasha turned his head around, embarrassed.

"Feh. I wasn't the only one." But his words were lost on the laughing crowd. But suddenly Sango started laughing. It was as if she had been struck by lightning. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly. "What is it Sango? Are you okay?"

"No," she rasped. "My hand. It hurts." Then Inuyasha remembered. Sango had a wind tunnel. He had forgotten to tell anyone.

"Miroku," he said, ushering the monk over. "You'll know what to do." Miroku got up, clearly puzzled, but caring was on his face. He sat beside Inuyasha and Sango.

"Miroku," Inuyasha began. "Sango was knocked into a Void, one of Naraku's traps, and, um, it gave her a, it gave her a wind tunnel." He said, as if not believing it himself. He didn't want to think about it. Unless he killed Naraku Sango would have a shortened life.

Miroku's face was suddenly etched with concern. He looked gravely at Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Which hand is it?" he asked. Inuyasha pointed to the wrapped-up hand. Miroku quickly examined the unwrapped form. He looked up at Inuyasha. "Come with me," he said, barely in a whisper.

Inuyasha followed Miroku out of the hut and into the night. The rain had stopped and a bright moon shone down. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. I don't know how to tell you this. But..."

"But what? Don't tell me Sango is going to die?" Inuyasha said, very tense and on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But by the looks of it, it is growing rapidly. It is already bigger than mine. Sango doesn't have much time left." He watched as Inuyasha stood flabber-ghasted.

"H-How long would you say she has left?" He asked. He had gone very pale, his skin looked lighter than his hair.

"A- a day, at the most." Inuyasha took a step back.

"No. Miroku. NO! Tell me you're lying! Tell me!" But Miroku just stood silent. "No! Not Sango!" Tears streaked down his face. He ran back into the hut, straying away from all of the other people. He hoped they didn't see him crying.

Sango crawled over to him, trying to push his hand away from his face. He shoved his hand back down. He couldn't let her see him like this. She heard his sniffs.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong? Are you okay?" Inuyasha removed his hands from his face.

"I love you, Sango." And with that he plunged into a deep kiss.

* * *

That same night Inuyasha was beside Sango, in the same glade that they had walked in before. They lay on the ground, looking up at the dazzling stars. Sango had her head on his chest. Inuyasha looked down at her head, running his long nails through her raven hair. She didn't know. She didn't know how much time she had left.

"Inuyasha. I really love you." Sango said looking up at him. He looked down at her with his caring golden eyes. He stopped his stroking long enough to talk to her.

"I love you, too. Sango..." he said, making her look up at him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I think it is time." Sango needed no explanation. She sat up, as did Inuyasha. She looked at him uncertainly. She seen the certainty in his eyes, though, and she brightened up.

"But I never got the help, how will we do it?" He smiled.

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, yes, of course I trust you."

"Good, then do as I do and say." And with that he put his hands on the top of Sango's shirt. He moved them up, taking the shirt off of her body. He looked at her exposed top. He liked it a lot. His breathing became raspy. "Now, take off my shirt." Sango did as she was told.

Soon she was looking at Inuyasha's naked chest, and the abs that lay beneath. How she longed to have them. She was glad she was finally here doing this with him.

Inuyasha then put his hands on her skirt, pushing it down to reveal the nakedness beneath. His breathing became even more raspy and his eyes hunger-filled. "All right, you know what to do." Sango took off his pants. She seen his growing member, her eyes longing to have it.

Now the two were both completely naked. The gawked at eachother in wonder. Inuyasha stuck out his hand to touch Sango's ample breast, feeling the smoothness of them on contact. He loved it. It felt soft and squishy. He rubbed his hand down them, finally resulting in a squeeze. Sango moaned as he puffed them together, feeling the ectasy of what he was doing.

Soon more than Inuyasha's hands wanted to explore her breasts. He moved his tongue down to them, licking her nipples. Sango moaned aloud. Soon he put his mouth on them, drawing them in and out. His tongue swirled around them, feeling the soft cushion that surrounded them. He did this until they were swollen and red, and until he felt the need to go lower.

Kisses soon rained down upon Sango's belly, and he traced the line of her perfect abs with his tongue. Sango was enjoying it all. She hadn't known that if felt this good.

He ran two ringers down the top of her vagina, feeling the softness of her womanhood. Sango continued to moan. Soon Inuyasha reached the hole.

"So this is what it is." He stuck two fingers in there, experimenting. He felt around. It felt so warm in there. Sango's moans only drove him on farther. Extracting his two fingers he put his tongue in their place. He moved it around, and shook his head in swivels to hear her groan aloud. Soon he was feeling hot liquid on his tongue as he drove Sango into a full-blown orgasm. He moved his tongue out.

"You taste good," he told the panting Sango. "Are you ready for _it?" _He seen Sango's nod and beckoned her to crouch like a dog. Sango did as she was told. Her butt was in the air. Inuyasha stood up, getting behind her. Placing his hands on either cheek her slowly moved his glistening erection into her wet hole. Sango moaned aloud.

"Inuyasha! That hurts!" she cried aloud, as the tip of his swollen member violated her privacy. He pushed it in a little deeper, trying to be gentle.

"I'm sorry Sango. I'll go easy. But get ready." He pushed the rest of his member in there, hearing Sango's moans of pain. "I'm really trying to go easy." He began to extract his erection._ Damn, she's so tight, _he thought too himself. He pushed himself into her again this time, being as gentle as possible. But Sango put that to a stop. He was starting to make her feel really good.

"Inuyasha. You're beginning to make me feel good. Go faster!" Inuyasha needed no second bidding. He shoved into her faster, and as she yelled out harder, he also did it. Soon he was pounding into her, feeling as she moaned.

Sango moaned really loud. "Inuyasha!" she wailed, "I'm about to cum! OHHH!" Suddenly a jet of white squirted on Inuyasha. Inuyasha too released inside of her. Then both extracted and lay panting. Inuyasha looked over at Sango.

"That was perfect." She smiled at him.

"Almost. But..."

"But what?"

"It's my turn." She crawled over to Inuyasha. She leaned over him, licking his chest and caressing him. She loved how manly he was. She moved her hands across his chest, and down his tummy. He was warm. She moved her tongue down to his throbbing member. Placing her mouth on it, she moved in and out. Her tongue danced around the head, causing Inuyasha to groan. She continued to do it, getting faster and faster. She grabbed at his butt, completely enveloped in the moment.

Taking her mouth off, she placed her hand there. She felt the wetness of it, savouring it. It was thick and very hard, and the pre-cum that was on it ony made her hands go up it faster. She pumped it up and down, watching Inuyasha's face turn red. "Sango! I can't take anymore of it! It's about to come out!" Soon Inuyasha reeled his head back, screaming aloud into the night. Sango's face was covered with his hot liquid.

She lied down beside him. A smile was on her face.

"Okay. We're done now I love you." Inuyasha smiled back at her. He told her he loved her. Snuggling against her, he fell asleep. Sango fell asleep alongside him.

Inuyasha woke up to the pale rays of dawn. He looked at Sango. Sango. His lover. They were still naked. Suddenly he jumped up. Sango was cold. She was clammy. He put his hand under her nose. She was still breathing. Good.

He dressed them both. He hurried back to the hut, seeing the others outside. They jumped up when they seen Sango limp in his arms.

"Sango!" Kagome cried. She jumped forward. Miroku held her back with his hand.

"No, Kagome. Stand back." Inuyasha stepped into the crowd, dazed.

"Sh-she's still b-breathing," he said. Kaede instantly took command.

"Inuyasha! Bring her into the hut. Lay her on the bed!" Inuyasha opened the curtain-door into the hut, placing Sango on the bed. He looked down at her pale features. He remembered the night before.

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"Well, yes, of course I trust you."_

But now she was going. She was fading away. Inuyasha felt his head swim. He put his hand to his head, feeling the beads of perspiration. He swooned and then fell over, unconscious.

* * *

Miroku placed Inuyasha on a mat in the floor.

"He's sick, Lady Kaede," the monk said. He then went over to see Sango. She was sweating badly, and her breathing was so faint that you could barely see her moving.

"She'll be gone in the next hour," he stated flatly to Kaede. Kaede walked over there to them. She looked at Sango, tears in her aged eyes.

"What a sad end to one so good." She took her hand and wiped some sweat from her brow. Suddenly Sango stirred a little.

"I-Inuyasha?" she said weakly. Kaede's tears splashed on the wooden floor as she answered.

"This is Kaede," she said. She removed her hand from Sango's head.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked, mustering up her breath. Her eyes opened and they looked coated. The light from the windows made them shine with a glossy light.

"He's fainted, little one," Kaede, said, letting her tears roll down her face. They formed a puddle on the floor.

"Tell- tell him that I love him." And with that she fell silent. But she was not yet dead.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the feel of water. Kaede had placed a wet rag on his brow. He sat up instantly. Kagome's hands pushed him back down though.

"Don't you dare get up, Mr. You're sick." But Inuyasha tried again.

"I've got to see Sango!" he replied. "I've got to see _my _Sango, NOW!" He pushed Kagome backwards, knocking her down on the floor. He rushed over to where Sango lay on the bed. Most of her was covered in a black hazy mist. What was this? Was the wind tunnel beginning to devour her?

"She will be gone soon," Miroku said from behind him. Inuyasha twirled around. He looked into Miroku's eyes.

"Why?" he cried. "Why Sango? She was too good for this." Miroku nodded.

"Yes. No one deserves this fate Inuyasha."

"D-did she ever wake up?" Miroku looked at him gravely. He couldn't tell Inuyasha. He couldn't tell him that Sango woke up and he wasn't there.

"No," he lied. "She never woke up. She has remained like she has now." Inuyasha blew out a sigh of relief. That was a comforting thought. Atleast he seen her the last time she was awake. "But I know she loved you. And somehow I feel that she wanted me to tell you that." Inuyasha knelt by the bed.

"I love you, too, Sango," he said, kissing her brow. He felt the cold sweat upon his lips. It wasn't supposed to end this way. He turned around as someone else entered the room. It was Kirara.

Kirara walked slowly over to Sango's bed. She looked at her master sympathetically. Tears wobbled in her red cat eyes. She meowed softly. Inuyasha watched as she jumped up and lay down beside Sango, snuggling into the folds of the blanket. Kirara was true to Sango to the end, which wouldn't be that long away.

Inuyasha stuck his hand out to stroke her pale face, but he instantly stopped. He did not feel her breathing. He checked her heart-beat. It wasn't beating! Inuyasha frantically called for help.

"MIROKU! KAEDE! KAGOME! Someone help! Sango's dead! She's dead!" Inuyasha turned away from his mate. He looked towards the door where the others had come in. They had wanted to let Inuyasha have a moment alone with her before she passed. But before anyone could do anything her body became a haze of black mist and popped away.

Inuyasha seen that and he ran out of the door, crying. He didn't stop running until he made it to the glade where they had finally had sex. He collapsed to the ground, tears pouring from his eyes.

He pounded the ground with his fist. He was supposed to have protected her! He was supposed to have been there from saving her from Void! He pounded the ground hard, his sobs echoing throughout the forest.

"NO!" he screamed. "SANGO! COME BACK! COME BACK!" He pounded the ground one last time, before falling on his back in a mass of sobs. Then his anger turned to another point.

"WHAT KIND OF GOD WOULD DO THIS? WHO COULD TAKE MY SANGO AWAY FROM ME? GIVE HER BACK! YOU-YOU-" But he never finished his statement. Kagome had come as soon as she could to find Inuyasha.

She put a comforting arm around him. "Don't take this out on Him, Inuyasha. That's not the right thing to do." He pushed her arm off.

"Nothings right anymore," he said, standing up and turning away. "I'll take it out on whoever I wish." Kagome looked at him sternly.

"That's not the right thing to do," she repeated. "Do not blame God for your earthly troubles." Inuyasha turned around.

"What God? If there were a God He would have protected my Sango. He would have kept her here with me. There is no God." Kagome looked at him, completely taken aback.

"But Inuyasha! This is unlike you. You believe. You know you do." He scowled at her.

"Then where was He? Where was He when Sango needed Him? He's not there, Kagome! It's all lies!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground at the sound of Kagome's sit.

"Listen here, Inuyasha. I know how hard this is for you. And I understand that you are mad. But please, try to think of all of the good things in life. And then you realise how wrong you are here."

* * *

Kagome had walked off. She had left Inuyasha with a lot of thinking to do. He knew deep down that he did believe in God. But he just couldn't understand why He would let Sango go away from him. Sango was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had needed her and now she was gone. He tried to think of all the good things in life.

One was last night. Last night had been wonderful. And then as more began to unravel in his head, he did realise that Kagome was right. Inuyasha got down on his knees. Hands clasped below his chin he prayed.

"Dear Lord, my Saviour that art in Heaven," he began, "I'm not sure exactly how to pray. So I'll just talk to you as a friend. I'm sorry, God, about what I said. I know You're there. But please, please, give me a sign. Touch me, God. Please." And with hat he ended his prayer.

Inuyasha sat on the grass. A butterfly winged by, landing on his nose. He twitched it and it flew away. Logic told him to think. He had just been touched, by a butterfly though it was, but his prayer had been answered. He would have to tell Kagome that he was sorry, and that he was wrong, and that it was just so hard dealing with the death of Sango.

He missed her so much. He would never kiss her again. He would never touch her again. The thought of it was almost unbearable. Tears constantly ran down his face, that is, until he could cry no more. His eyes were swollen and puffy. They felt very heavy. But he still got up and made his way to camp.

* * *

Inuyasha had called Kagome off to the side. Kagome had looked at him scornfully the whole time, no matter how hard he tried to look pleasant.

"Kagome," he said, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You were right. I was wrong. I apologise." Kagome nodded. She looked at him sternly.

"Well you should be sorry. What you said was really offencive." And with that she walked off.

* * *

Naraku sat on the floor, the fake baboon head hanging off of his head. He gazed out of a window. He seen cold, barron land, stony and destroyed. The sky above it was dark and gloomy, and an air of despair reigned above all else. He smiled. This was exactly what he liked. Destruction. The essence of nothing. He thrived on his exsitence, and his existence alone. He was independent, and growing stronger.

But he was also angry. The Shikon Jewel had been used, he could sense that. He would have to find another way to gain ultimate power. Luckily, he had gotten a new member on his side.

She had not joined willingly, and she had not been sent. She was merely taken from her friends in a black explosion, which they thought meant her death. Little did they know that the hole in her palm was more than a wind tunnel- it was a device that linked her with Naraku. It could suck demons and other things into it, but she would never die from it. For every time she went through her own wind tunnel, she was back with Naraku.

He seen her in front of him now, standing, completely confused. She had no clue where she was at. She was under his control. He had say over what she did now. Of course, she would fight back, but with a crush of his palm she would wither, just like a plant that has stayed in the sun to long. She was his puppet, his slave, and she was Sango.

Thus ends I Think She is the One

**A/N: Another pack of lies I have told you all, hee hee. This chapter was no where near the length it should have been. Grrrrrrrrr. I'm sorry if you were expected Inuyasha and Sango to be together before she was abruptly taken again. I thought about making a side story fit in there, but I couldn't think of one while it was pouring down rain. **

**So her wind tunnel is too things: a transportation device and a wind tunnel. She is now under Naraku's control and that is his secret weapon. **

**I felt really uncomfortable writing that lemon, it's not exactly my thing. I hate writing lemons, it feels unclean, vulgar, and obscene. So that's why I'm not really good at them. **

**Yes Inuyasha had religious troubles right after Sango's "death". I only think it's natural that he should have. And I know his prayer was spur of the moment, and it may have sounded a bit awkward. It doesn't sound anything like my prayers.**

**I'm glad to anyone that stuck all the way through this story. Please no flames because if I were some of you I would be fuming mad. I really appreciate Orangefuu's reviews though, because he/she's the one that I seen reviewing constantly. And I appreciate Blue-eyed Puppy for being the first reviewer. And I thank FinalFlash54 for giving me good reviews. Please wait for the sequel where I promis that there will be way more Sango Inu goodness. I hope that it puts this story to shame!**


	10. Enter Naraku

**I Think She is the One**

**PART TWO:  
**

**Chapter Ten: Enter Naraku**

_Mount Hakurei..._

The walls were dank and dark. The stone on them glistened in the dim light that was cast by the light of the candles that were placed on stone ledges all around. Shadow flickered along the walls.

Naraku sat and looked up at Sango. She was bound to the wall with thick leather straps, and she was gagged with a large rag. He got up and walked over to the demon slayer, looking at the tears that ran down her face. He grinned evilly.

"Now, there's no need to cry, my dear Sango. You will come in handy. Just wait for it..."

_8 months later... _

Sango was still strapped to the wall, the bonds loosening on her to help her large belly fit in. She constantly had aches and pains that meant only one thing. Sango was pregnant. She didn't have a clue what Naraku wanted her for. All she knew was that Naraku had kept her in this dark cave for eight months with no vision of the outside world. She had been let off the wall at moments when she ate or went to the bathroom.

Sango was very scared. Naraku hadn't told her anything. He had not told her his plans for her. She figured that was a good thing, though. She didn't want to have a thing to do with him. She missed Inuyasha very dearly. She knew he thought that she was dead. He could have moved on by now. Their love was now only a thing of the past.

She hadn't seen his face in eight months, but the parting present he had left her with was a constant reminder of it, and it brought pain both physically and emotionally to her. It made her think of all the good times she had spent with the loving half-demon, and the long quest that she had ventured on to gain his love. But now all of that was useless. She was a tool to Naraku, she was under his control and every desire he wished he could get from her.

Not only did she miss Inuyasha, but she missed Kirara. Her playful buddy had always been there for her and she really wanted her now. She wanted to feel her soft fur and feel the warmth of her at nights. Often tears fell down on the hard, cold floor made of stone out of missing her and Inuyasha.

Her dreams were filled with visions of happy times with Inuyasha. She dreamed of their life together as a happy couple, spending every day with adventure and every night with serene blissfulness. But that would never happen.

However, none of this bothered her as much as another disturbing thought. What if Inuyasha had forgotten about her? What if she was just a memory to him and nothing else? She didn't like to think like that. She hoped that Inuyasha still loved her and cherished her. She hoped he hadn't moved on. She would escape one day, she resolved on that. And when she did she would find her man and she would destroy Naraku with him.

She felt bad about being useless. She seen Naraku send out the Saimyosho and other countless demons and she couldn't warn anyone about it. There was no way she could stop the demons from finding their prey. She felt like an object, completely and utterly useless to the world around her.

She knew that Naraku was taunting her. He was doing everything right in front of her, just to make her feel this way. But he didn't give out any of his major plans to her, he was to bright for that. She knew how much he loved to see her mad. He would laugh at her distraught form, the baboon costume shaking under the force.

She clenched her fists in anger as she watched the monsterous figure stand up, looking into her direction. He was doing it again. With a flick of his hand the Saimyosho flew forward, and out of the room, through a passage and out of the cave. He grinned at her, the red glint of his eye making it obvious of what he was doing. She felt the hairs on her neck bristle, as they would on a cat.

How she hated him! She just wished he'd die. There could be no possible way for him to win now that the Shikon Jewel Shard was gone right? How could he even hope to obtain power? She hoped there was not another way. She didn't want anyone in danger.

Suprisingly, and for the first time that she'd seen, Naraku walked out of the room. She had never seen him do this, never. He had always sat in the dank darkness in silence. Why would he leave her alone like that?

She looked around. Of course, she wasn't alone. In the corner sat Kanna, the mirror held chest-high. She didn't know what creeped her out so much about the little white-haired demon girl, but she had always had a very bad feeling about her. Kanna would report to Naraku anything that went wrong. She was out of luck. She was still trapped.

* * *

_Flashback_...

A thick pink mist swam whispily through the air, bathing the delicate night with a luminous glow. It settled on the gravestones, and over the bones that littered the desolate land. Nothing was heard except for the crunch of two feet over the fragile bones. The stench of death polluted the air.

An odd hunched-back figure, cloaked in pink and white stood on a bare patch of land, looking into a boiling pot, which dispelled the luminous mist that surrounded the land. She straightened up as she heard a noise behind her, quickly turning around.

"You're here," she said moderately, looking through the whisps of haze towards another figure. "So you heeded my warning." The figure came closer, making his figures clear enough to distinguish.

There was not much to see except for the white baboon costume and the hollow black eyes that were set apart from each other. Naraku made a grunting noise.

"Don't flatter yourself. This is just a precaution." The hollow eyes bored deep into the woman's, who was obviously a seer of some sort.

"Do you remember what I said?" The whispering of the dead trees seemed to stop at her statement. All was deadly silent as Naraku grunted again.

"Of course I do." A hint of annoyance was in his voice. "Something about a fang." The seer shook her head wisely.

"Just as I thought. You didn't hear everything I said. You need to acquire the fang of the Dog General." Naraku looked at her hatefully.

"Stop beating around the bush, hag. How do I acquire this fang?" He stood unmoving as the witch turned back around and stirred the contents of her cauldron. Ladling some out and putting it in a small vial she turned back to Naraku.

"For starters you'll need this. It is the combination of demon souls and demonic prayer beads. They were melted down and they simmered all day." Naraku nodded.

"And what exactly will this formula do?" He took the vial from the aged seer. Fingering the closed top he smirked maliciously at her.

"The formula will melt down the swords that were created by the Demon Dog General: the Tetsusaiga, and the Tenseiga. You will need both fangs, and I should say that the Tetsusaiga will be easier to get. Find Inuyasha, come back if you need help." And with that the seer faded away, as if by some unknown magic that only she knew.

_End flashback_

Naraku felt the cold air around him. He would find the seer, and from her he would obtain the whereabouts of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. His smirk was wide as he set out.

**A/N: Yes, this was originally a chapter from Into the Mind of a Killer, the sequel to this story. But I figured that it would be better off with no sequel so I'm continuing I Think She is the One. I hope you all enjoy!**


	11. Memories

**I Think She is the One**

**By: Mangahottie740**

**Chapter Eleven: Memories**

Inuyasha sighed as he brushed his long hair backwards with a rough hand. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees, causing some to fall out and spiral into the slow-moving river, in which Inuyasha's feet where dangling in. He could smell the fresh scent of spring, the blossoming lilacs, the pollen-filled smell of dandelions, and the warm currents of air that were drifting towards him. The sweet sounds of calling birds filtered through his ears, and he forced a slow smile onto his face.

_It had been nine months since Sango died. __Nine whole months and he still hadn't completely gotten over her._ He still remembered her calming scent, lavender soap mixed with the fresh smell of clean river water. The way her hair billowed gently in the wind. Her soft hands...

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance when he heard a snap behind him. He took in the situation at a glance, it was just Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerily, "I figured I'd find you here." Inuyasha cursed himself inwardly, he was so predictable these days.

"Heh, what brings you out here?" he asked, taking his feet out of the water with slight reluctance. He stood up, brushing the grass debris and dirt off of his hanyou robe. He looked up at the westering sun, surprised at the amount of time he had spent at the river, a place where he and Sango had frequently come. "It's getting late."

"Yes, that's why I've come to get you. Kaede has dinner prepared already, I don't know if you're hungry or not..." her voice trailed off, getting lost amidst the slight ruffle of wind. He grunted.

"Sure, I'll come."

The sky was a navy blue color by the time Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at Kaede's hut. The first bright stars began showing in the sky, and a thin sliver of moon peaked around wispy clouds. Miroku, Kaede, Kirara, and Shippo were all seated around a blazing fire, sipping steaming, thin soup.

Inuyasha accepted a bowl from Kaede, and he filled it with silence. He sat the bowl in front of him, but he made no sign of eating. He was too far off in thought.

His thoughts were of the last night him and Sango had spent together, how they had basked in the ectasy of love! But that was over now. Never again would the warmth of her skin fall prey to his touch.

He sighed silently. He knew he should let all of that go, and not live in the past. He knew he should concentrate on living.

_But it was just too hard._

All of his thoughts drifted back to the raven-haired demonslayer. He thought of her constantly, she was his first true love; he would never forget her.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said for the third time. Inuyasha's head swivelled around, the warm feeling of blissful memories dissipating from his mind. He tried to grasp them back, but they were just too fast. "Eat your soup, it's going to get cold."

He ate slowly, he didn't feel very hungry. Finishing what was left in the bowl he uttered a quick thanks and walked into the hut.

He could feel a slight temperature change as he entered, and a sudden warmness quickly enveloped him. He walked over to a corner, sitting in his most comfortable sleeping position. He placed his head on the top of his knees, and slowly fell into dreamland.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Sango called amidst laughter. "Come on, we're going to be late." Inuyasha returned the smile. He caught up with the young woman.

"Who cares?" he asked, embracing her, "I enjoy spending time with you." Sango giggled and let him enter her mouth in a loving kiss. Sango kissed back passionately, closing her eyes in blissfulness. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her silky hair...

He quickly pulled back. A blackness covered Sango and she disappeared. The wind tunnel had taken her! Inuyasha called her name but it was no use. Sango was gone.

_Gone, gone, gone...

* * *

_

Inuyasha awoke with a start. Sweat poured down his face, meeting up with the other droplets that had completely drenched his clothes. He rose instinctively and walked out into the cool night air.

The breeze chilled him to the bone. Shivering slightly, he made his way to the river. He didn't even have to look as he walked, this was a path he had traveled many times as of late.

There was no sound to be heard except for the pounding of the river. The water rushed it's way over rocks, and whistled in and out of hollows cut into the bank. The moon was almost completely obscured by misty tendrils of clouds. As he was accustomed to, Inuyasha dipped his feet into the refreshing river water. He didn't know how long he had sat there in serene silence. The cawing of night birds filled his ears. He was just about to leave….He was startled to hear a voice behind him.

"You know, Inuyasha," said Miroku, who had apparently appeared from behind him. "You can't dwell on the past forever. You've got to move on." Inuyasha briefly wondered how Miroku had known what he was thinking, but put it aside as a lucky guess.

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily. "No one invited you." Miroku smirked, but Inuyasha couldn't see it in the darkness.

"I didn't realize this was a party Inuyasha," Miroku shot back. "And besides, you need help." There was silence for a few moments. Inuyasha scowled.

"Need help? I'm not the one nosing around in other peoples business. I can spend my life whatever way I want to," Inuyasha retorted sourly. Miroku lost his smirk, his face suddenly becoming more serious.

"Even if your happiness is at stake?" Inuyasha started, agasp. He hadn't expected that. Miroku continued. "You're not hiding it from anyone Inuyasha. We know you loved Sango but it's time to get over her. It has been nine months..." Inuyasha snatched his head around to face Miroku, glad that the darkness masked the tears that fell down his face.

"_Loved? Loved? _There is no_ loved!_ I still _love_ her! It's not that easy to get over someone like that! Everyone I've ever _loved_ has gone from me. Kikyo, Sango... how much more can one person bare? So don't tell me to get over it when you have no idea what it's like to be in my shoes!" Miroku instantly felt bad for what he said.

"Inuyasha... that's not what I me-" But Inuyasha cut him off.

"Just go away, Miroku."

A plethora of feelings descended upon Inuyasha. He was mad, sad, confused, dazed, and spiteful. How could Miroku say that? Who was he to govern how he spent his life? He didn't know how hard it was for him! He didn't know how bad if felt to be ripped apart from the one you love! He wiped his arm across his eyes, brushing away the tears, the words of the perverted monk still ringing in his ears.

_"...It's time to get over her..."

* * *

_

Kagome awoke to find that everyone else was already up. A warm fire blazed outside, and a thick aroma found it's way in. Kagome sniffed it hungrily, throwing open the thatch door with ease. Kaede looked up from her task.

"Good morning, Kagome," she said, stirring the contents of a large metal pot. Kagome smiled at the elderly priestess, sitting down beside her.

"Good morning Kaede. That porridge smells good. Hey, have you seen Inuyasha anywhere?" she added, looking around for the missing half-demon. Kaede shook her head slowly.

"Nay, child. I haven't seen hair nor hide of him. Though I bet I can give you a good guess as to where he is at." Kagome understood.

"He really does miss her, doesn't he? It hurts me to see him like that." Kaede nodded sagely.

"Aye, it really is rather sad. I can only imagine how he feels." She took in what the priestess had said. Kagome stood up, running off to where she knew Inuyasha would be.

"I'm going to go find him and see if anything's wrong, Inuyasha never misses breakfast!" A few moments later the only thing left was the sound of pounding feet and a receding dust trail.

Kagome arrived at the clearing, her feet slowing to a halt. She was surprised to see that he was not there. She seen the indention where he had sat on the riverbank, and footsteps leading along the shore in the opposite direction from which she had arrived.

"I wonder where he went," she whispered to herself, walking towards the footprints. They led as far as the eye could see, stretching across the long expanse of the river. Kagome heaved a sigh, and walked off after them.

The footprints all led in a single direction, never turning or wavering. She had been walking for about fifteen minutes, and was beginning to feel tired. Then, with a bit of relief, the tracks came to a halt.

They stopped at the base of a tree, obviously Inuyasha had climbed up into it. A green background of rolling hills rose behind the tree. She glanced up to find him sleeping. She didn't want to disturb his peace, but decided it could be awhile until he woke up. She called out his name.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, catching sight of Kagome on the ground. She was calling his name. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he took stock of his surroundings. In a flash of memory it all came back to him: the fight with Miroku, the seething angriness afterward, and the walk he had taken to shake off his feelings. He must have been tired...

"Come on, Inuyasha, breakfast will be done by the time we get back." He climbed out of the tree and walked over to Kagome. They took off together on the riverbank path.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Why were you all the way out here?" Inuyasha knew the question was inevitable. He thought a moment before answering.

"It's not important," he said finally. "I just needed some time to think." He waited for Kagome to ask him 'about what' but it never came. Instead she walked along in silence. The serene water pounded gently against the weathered bank, casting a calm effect on the two people.

Inuyasha managed a small smile- it wasn't all too bad. He _did_ have people that cared about him and his safety. He _did_ have friends that would always love him. His smile quickly turned into a dark scowl as he thought of Miroku, which in turn soon passed. Miroku had only tried to help.

Mid-noon found Inuyasha jumping in the Bone-eaters Well, into a mysterious future time. A hazy purple light enveloped him as the worlds suddenly changed. Soon he was standing at the Higurashi Shrine, where a bright and peaceful day held all in it's grasp.

Mrs. Higurashi greeted them at the front door, ushering in them with a smile. She shut the door behind them quickly, trapping the sweet cold air in the house. Bouyo jumped down from Grandpa's lap, silently making his way over to Kagome and Inuyasha. He purred, weaving in and out of their legs. Inuyasha moved him aside gently and followed after Kagome to her bedroom.

Inuyasha shifted his weight on Kagome's bed, heaving a huge sigh. "Kagome, what is it you want to show me? How long is this going to take?" Kagome didn't answer for a few moments. After a minute or two, she turned around to face Inuyasha.

"You can look now," she said in a sing-song voice. Inuyasha looked, tilting his head in confusion. In front of him sat a thick volume. It had new black binding that glimmered faintly in the bright light filtering in from the open window. It was entitled, "Friends."

"What is it?" Kagome handed the volume to him.

"It's a picture album," she said reassuringly.

"Picture?" he asked, confused. Kagome smiled.

"Remember when I made all of you stand in a group and I snapped that flashy-thing?" Kagome said. Inuyasha thought back, recalling the instant in question.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" he asked impatiently.

"That thing was a camera. It takes pictures of people. They're in here." She indicated the volume. Inuyasha opened it, looking at the brightly colored photo inside. He was there an impatient look on his face, Shippo on his shoulder, Miroku beside him, and beside the monk... _Sango_.

Sango... her ebony hair falling in beautiful locks down her back. The smile on her face... very charming. He flipped through looking at the many pictures. These had been taken before him and Sango had gotten together.

Inuyasha jumped when he felt Kagome grab his hand. He looked up into her eyes. "I know how much you miss her, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was almost speechless with gratitude.

"Thank you," he said at last.

The smile fixed on the half-demon's face was one of pure joy and happiness. It wasn't the delicious supper he had prepared, nor the comfortable night air that put it on his face, it was the large photo album in his hands, the thing that held many precious memories of times long gone. He shut it as he reached the last picture, leaning his head on the wall of the hut. Closing his eyes, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Okay, this was originally supposed to be Chapter Two. I hope you liked it. I'm trying to focus more on character depth from now on, so sorry if Inuyasha seemed a bit OOC. Please tell me if you liked his feelings- cheesy, good, needs improvement? Nothing means more to me than an honest review. Any ideas, suggestions, constructive criticisms, opinions, REVIEWS, etc are welcome. Please review!**


End file.
